Battle of the Bands
by NinjaxDetectivee
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie have a band are are going to compete on a show for a chance at stardom. But, when they met Edward, Jasper, and Emmett, will they focus on love instead of the Contest?
1. When it all falls apart

**Battle of the Bands**

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is just an all human story of a battle of the band competition…regular pairings! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I do not own twilight or when it all falls apart by the veronicas**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Bella P.O.V.**

Hey, my name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm a plain girl, wavy brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, and regular body blah blah blah. However, my best friends Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale are gorgeous. Alice is a short, pixie like girl who has spiky black hair, always hyper, and has the best style I've ever seen. Rosalie on the other hand, looks like on of those girls that are supposed to be on a magazine. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall, thin, and amazing style although she doesn't compare to Alice's since she almost lives at the mall. We live in the small Forks, Washington (a.k.a rainiest place on earth). The three of us met in first grade and we're inseparable since. We even started a band called the Forbidden Beat. Even against my protests, I'm the lead singer and guitarist. Alice is the bass and Rose is the drummer. We have no certain style of music, we write how we feel. Right now were in the middle of writing a new song...

"Ok, so far we have

_Everything is f'ed up straight from the heart,_

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart._

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start?_

_Cause I-_

And that's it" I said looking at the sheet we have just wrote the almost finished chorus. We all had a rough day today and we felt it was the perfect mood to write a song for it.

"OMG!!!! I just thought of something!!!" well, no mood can affect Alice.

"Ohhhh, what is it?" encouraged Rose from next to me, we were all in my living room sitting around the coffee table, Rose sitting upside down on the couch, with me with my head on her stomach next to her and Alice in the recliner bouncing up and down.

"Ok, tell me what you think of this!

_I'm having the day from hell,_

_It wasn't going so well-"_

"_Before you came" _I added in out of nowhere, Rose just smiled at us and didn't interrupt the flow we were creating

"_-And you told me you needed space, _

_With a kiss on the side my face-"_

"_Not again" _Rose sang this time

Feeling the beat I jumped in with my own lines

"_And not to mention-"_

"_The sheds I shed" _Alice sang smiling, smiling back I continued

"_-But I should have kicked your-"_

"_Ass instead" _we all sang, laughing

Rose felt the rhythm and took over

"_I need intervention,_

_Attention,_

_To stop temptation to scream"_

"_Cause baby!"_ I sang out of nowhere, now we all looked at the paper and added it to the end

"_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart,_

_Tell me what do you do when it all falls apart?_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start?_

_Cause I-"Alice_ and Rose stopped while I closed my eyes and kept going

"_Can't turn to you,_

_When it all falls apart._

_No"_

"Wow Bella, that's perfect…please tell me we wrote that down!" Alice screamed

"What was it Bella? I can't turn to you when it all falls apart?" Rose said with pen and paper in hand

I laughed and nodded my head and she wrote down the last of the chorus and first verse. "And….DONE!"

"Yeah, first verse and chorus done, we still need a second verse, and a bridge, then we need to think up the actual music." I said laughing at my friend's expressions; I felt my head fall on the cushion of the couch as Rosalie fell off suddenly.

"AHH!" she screamed. Then, _bang_, she on the floor on her ass. This sent me and Alice into laughter, I was already lying down but Alice fell to which cause Rose to start laughing too. Soon, we were all on the floor laughing. After about, five minutes we stopped gasping for air. "Ow, now my ass hurts" Rose said which cause another laughing session. After we calmed down again, we decided we didn't feel the right mood for the song anymore so we kept it aside for another gloomy day.

"So now what?" I asked

"I don't know…..wanna watch TV?" Alice said, but turned on the TV. without waiting for an answer.

We were all sitting there when a commercial came on that could change our band life forever.

_Hey all you undiscovered bands out there! Wanna have your big chance to become famous?_

"YES!" We screamed

_Well then, sign up for our Battle of the Bands show on __.com_**(A/N: this is not a real website…I think…but still don't follow it!) **_audition info! See you guys soon!_

…..Silence……3….2…..1...

"OMGOMGOMGwehavetosignupyouguys!!!!It'llbesoooooomuchfun!"(Translation: omg omg omg we have to sign up you guys! It'll be soooooo much fun!)

"Wait what was the website again?" Rose asked.

I'm already at the computer "For once I'm ahead of you two…look at this you guys!"

"What?!?!" they both answered

"Auditions are in Seattle at 12-5 TOMORROW!"

Next thing I know we huddled deciding what song to play.

Tommorow's going to be insane!!! I am not going to mention now I have stage fright…hopefully they wont find that out…but who knows it could be fun! Battle of the Bands here we come!


	2. Boys Intro and Audition

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Ok so thanks to everyone who sent in reviews for the boy's band name. But, special thanks to Twilightlover44 for the band name I'm using for the story! I still open to ideas for the girls audition song and this is the Boys intro and Audition!

So, send in songs!!!! R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or Gives You Hell by All American Rejects!!! Stephenie Meyer does (duh!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Edward's P.O.V

Hey, I'm Edward Cullen **(A/N: Their all human in this story…but Edward (18), Emmett (20), and Jasper (19) are gonna to be brothers! Alice (18) is a Brandon and Rosalie (20) is a Hale and of course Bella (19) is a Swan (duh!)) **a little bit about me is that I'm the youngest of my family and my older brothers Emmett and Jasper and I are in a band…Temptation **(A/N: thanks to Twilightlover44 for the name!) **I'm the guitarist and singer, Jaspers bass, and Emmett's drums......I have unkept reddish brown almost bronze hair, Emerald green eyes and slightly built muscles, but not as much as Emmett. Emmett is my oldest brother and he has brown curly hair, brown eyes, and built muscles. Finally, there's my middle brother Jasper, he has blonde regular hair, blue eyes, and like me slightly built muscles. Back to our band, we started it about 3 months ago and we had a few gigs at the local restaurant, but we all want what most bands want…..fame. So, imagine what happens when we hear a commercial about a chance at fame for all undiscovered bands! We at the auditions right now waiting to start….

"Holy Crap…..I'm so nervous." Emmett's the oldest, but he's the youngest at heart…..and personality.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jasper and I agreed.

"Just think, we can possibly WIN this and then get our dreams!! Famous rock band! The next Beatles!" Ok Emmett's getting over excited.

"Em, there will NEVER be another Beatles, they rocked to hard." Jasper disagreed.

"Yeah I know but still-"

Just then one of the Judges came out.

"Temptation? Your next!" She said….well she sounded nice.

We stood up and followed her into the audition room.

"Ok, welcome to the Audition Room, you have to sing one of your own songs that you composed your self's and it can be as long as 5 minutes. So whenever your ready you can begin!" The same judge smiled as she sat down.

Emmett went over to the given drum set because he couldn't bring his. I grab my black X-plorer Electric Guitar **(Picture on profile) **and Jasper picked up his forest green bass **(Picture on profile)**. I looked at both at them and they both nodded their heads and I nodded at Emmett to start the beat. Emmett started the rhythm to be caught up by Jasper and me then I started to sing the first verse.

"_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face,_

_And it never feels out of place._

_And your still probably working, at a 9 to 5 pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes."_

Then we all sang the chorus to our newest piece, Gives You Hell.

"_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." _

**(A/N: "E" is Edward only, and "A" is all 3 of them!)**

**E**

"_Now where's your picket fence love,_

_And where's that shiny car?_

_And did it ever get you far?_

_You've never seem so tense love,_

_I've never seen you fall so hard,_

_Do you know where you are?_

_And truth be told I miss you,_

_And truth be told I'm lying"_

**A**

"_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man, who's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, Hope it gives you hell._

**E**

"_Now you'll never see, what've done to me,_

_You can take back your memories they're no good to me._

_And here's all you lies, you can look me in my eyes,_

_With that sad look you wear so well"_

**Emmett and Jasper-Chanting**

"_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_If you find a man who's worth a damn and treats you well,_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell"_

**A**

"_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. _

_When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell,_

_Then you're a fool, I'm just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell._

_When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell,_

_You can sing along, I hope that it will treat you well"_

As we sang the last note, the judges clapped and talked amongst themselves while we high fived each other on a job well done.

Then, the same lady before told us the words that would change our lives…

"Congrats Boys, Welcome to Battle of the Bands!" She smiled hugely as Emmett ran up to us and gave us his signature bear hug.

"Emmett cant breathe dude!" I yelled. He laughed and put us down.

"Thank you so much!" Jasper thanked the lady. She just smiled and handed us a packet saying everything we need to know is in it.

We thanked her again and left.

Man, we made it…….now we just need to see if we can WIN it.


	3. Girls Audition

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Woo! Chapter three is up!! Anyway, thanks to everyone who gave in their suggestions for the song for this chapter! Special thanks to RoseAliceCullen for the song I'm going to use for this chapter! This chapter is more descriptive of the auditing process and the judges and room. Thanks and R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight or Revolution by The Veronicas

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella's P.O.V

Today's the day….were auditioning for Battle of the Bands today! Were all excited and nervous but we worked really hard…we ended up writing a song just for today. We can't really say the inspiration for this one just we were just joking around when we wrote it….yeah we do that. We named it Revolution. All we need is to make it to the competition and hopefully win.

"Is it just me or the room getting smaller by the minute?!" Alice said. Me and Rose just stared at her and burst out laughing.

"What?" she questioned.

"Haha…you….haha…thought the….haha…room was …ha…shrinking!" Rose gasped out while laughing. I just held my sides and let the tears run down.

"Ohhhh…hehe…I see now." Alice said then started laughing like us. However, we stopped immediately because a young women looking about 26 walked out. She had curly red hair and greenish blue eyes. "Hello" she said cheerfully. "Are you girls the Forbidden Beat?"

"That's us!" Alice said just as cheerfully.

"Wonderful, follow me please." She said smiling and walked away with us following her. She led us to a classroom like room with a long dark wood desk on the end of the room where two other people sat. One was a man who looked around 30ish with black shaggy hair and glasses. The other was another man on the other side of the table with brown hair and green eyes. The women who led us in sat in the other seat. Then the man with black hair stood up.

"Welcome to the Battle of the Bands audition! You will perform one of the pieces you wrote yourselves and it can't be longer then 5 minutes long. Since you couldn't carry your drums a replacement drum set will be used. So with that, whenever you may begin." He smiled at us and sat down. I picked up my light blue electric guitar **(Picture on profile)** while Alice picked up her Purple Electric Bass (**sigh… that's Alice for you…Picture on pro.) **Rose sat down at the drums that they set out. We all took a deep breath and then we looked at each other and nodded and then me and Alice started the beat. AS I began to sing Rose joined in with the drum line.

**(Key: B-Bella, G-All.)**

**B**

"_I am Temperamental_

_Like a heart without a home._

_I am sentimental,_

_But you don't know me at all."_

**G**

"_Hold on tight,_

_I am, I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes_

_I am, I'm a revolution_

_I'll blow your mind_

_I am, I'm a Revolution_

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again?_

_I am"_

**B**

"_I know what you're thinking,_

_I can tell what you're waitin' for_

_But I think, you're pretending_

_But you don't fool me at all._

**Alice and Rosalie**

"_If you knew me at all_

_You'd take my picture_

_And you'd hang it on your wall."_

**G**

"_Hold on tight,_

_I am, I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am_

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am, I'm a revolution_

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again?_

**Rosalie and Bella**

"_I didn't know that you've been wanting me,_

_How's a girl supposed to know?_

_Just when you think it's all gone tragedy"_

**Alice**

"_Don't worry baby, I'll go slow"_

**G**

"_Hold on tight,_

_I am, I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am._

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am, I'm a revolution_

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again_

_Hold on tight,_

_I am, I'm a revolution._

_Close your eyes,_

_I am, I am._

_I'll blow your mind,_

_I am, I'm a revolution_

_Why do I have to explain,_

_Who I am again and again_

**B**

"_I am"_

As the last note drifted the judges wrote down their last comment an then talked amongst themselves. So we took that time to congratulate each other.

"Great job you guys!" I said smiling as we high-fived.

"You too!" Alice and Rose said together.

Just then the women cleared her throat and told us the results.

"Congratulations girls! Welcome to Battle of the Bands!" she said smiling.

"NO WAY!!" Alice jumped up and down with Rose and I went up to the lady and took that the packet that she said had all the info in it that we need.

We thanked her once again and left. When we got home I threw the packet on the counter and ran to Alice and Rose and screamed and jumped up and down with them….Alice has gotten to me and Rose over the years…her excitement is impossible to not catch on to…like in that movie, resistance is futile. **(A/N:I love action and comedy movies so yeah there may be some references in this story...just a heads up!) **

"WE MADE IT!" we screamed together.I called my dad up with the news…he's called me at least 5 times today to wish me good luck.

(Regular=Bella, _Italic=Charlie)_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey dad!"

"_Bella hey! How'd the audition go?"_

I put him on speaker and we all screamed together once again

"WE MADE IT!"

"_Hehe, I'm not surprised, you girls are great!"  
_"Thanks dad, well I got to go, make sure you watch the show!"

"_I will Bells, I promise. Bye Bells."_

"Bye dad!" then I hung up.

"OK, we have to write some new songs for the competition! This is HUGE! We could FINALLY be famous!!!" Alice screamed. I listened to every word, but when shopping came into the picture I tuned out…I...hate...shopping…end of story. One things for sure, if I die young, it will be because of one of Alice's shopping trips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Woot! Chapter Three is done!!!! Thanks for reading!!! Now then, click the white/green box…you know you want to….click it…CLICK IT NOW! It's magic!


	4. First Challenge

**A/N: **Happy '09 everyone!!!! Ok, so the bands do NOT meet in this chapter! This is just them getting there and getting their challenge and them re-writing the songs…I couldn't think of a better thing to remix then DISNEY! WOO!!! Lol so you'll see the remixes later………yeah boring chapter…I know.

And thanks to everyone who has been reviewing and adding me to favorite story/author alerts! You guys rock! R&R&R! (Read, Review, and Rock On!)

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Twilight….I wish. I also do not own part of your world or What's This? From The Nightmare before Christmas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bella's P.O.V

We're finally here! We have been waiting a whole week for this; we are at Rockefeller Center in New York City!!!**(I didn't know where else to locate the battle, and im from New York soooooo I decided to bring the city into this. And no im not from the city I live out of the city but I live in the state of New York.) **From rain everyday to sun and warmth!!!

"I've been here for 2 hours and I already LOVE New York City!" Rose screamed. We all were desperate to get out of Forks for the past week, we've suffered enough from the rain.

"I know!!!! I HAVE to go shopping before we leave….hey Bella, wanna go shopping with me and Rose? Please!!!!" Alice begged while I sighed and slapped my forehead with my hand…I hate shopping!

"No Alice, you know how I hate shopping! Just let me enjoy this sorta vacation…please?" Now it's my turn to beg.

Rose sighed "You can't avoid shopping the WHOLE time were here Bella, during this trip your shopping end of story!" As I opened my mouth to argue Rose screamed "I SAID END OF STORY!" causing half of the people in hearing distance to turn and look at us….usually I would be bright red from the stares but I kinda got used to stares from all the shows we've done in the local café whenever another band wasn't playing **(for everyone's reference the other band is Edwards band, but they haven't gone to any of their shows and the boys haven't gone to any of their shows...don't ask why I just wrote it like that cause I wanted to.) **But I still get very shy at regular attention that doesn't include my guitar or any band things.

"Ok so enough arguing were supposed to met the director of the show at M&Ms World…where the hell is that?!?**(Went there the other day…I LOVE that place lol back to the story!) **

"TAXI!" Rose screamed, and then a bright yellow car pulled us right in front of us.

"Where to?" the driver asked us…well mostly Rose but still.

"M&Ms World" Alice answered

"Sure thing" with that he turned back to the wheel and drove off. The 10 minute drive was filled with sightseeing and gasping as the city passed us. When we pulled up we saw a guy from Battle of the Bands in front…how did we know….he stood under a sigh that said _Battle of the Bands over here!_ Next to him…not obvious at all. We paid the driver and walked to the banner.

"Hello ladies, which band are you?" he said while holding a Clipboard with was I think was the roster

"We're Forbidden Beat!" Alice said excitedly

"Excellent! Follow Mark inside and then he'll tell you your challenge for the contest starts now!" He said

"Whoa seriously?!" Rose asked

"Yep now this way please." Said the guy we was named…mike…no…mark! Yes Mark.

He led us into a private area then turned around and explained our challenge.

"So your job is to take a Disney song from any Disney movie ever made...that isn't recent and create a remix of the song. Here is a private room for you to use. Lock the door and the room is soundproof so no one can take your ideas. Good luck! WE get you when its time…oh yea instruments for provided for now. Good luck girls!" with that he walked away, but not before Alice screamed

"Thanks Mark! You rock!" me, rose, and mark all laughed as we walked into the room.

"Ok what song should we do?" Alice said.

"How about something from a classic? Like Beauty and the Beast or Little Mermaid **(My two favorite Disney movies!) **I suggested.

"OMG! We could do Part of your world!" Rose screamed. Perfect!!!

"Alright let's get started!!" Alice screamed and ran the bass…we didn't need the computer because Little Mermaid is our favorite Disney movie!

An hour later we were done…so we sat until Mark came back to bring us to the challenge….here we go...

Edwards P.O.V.

"OWWWWW…my legs and ass is soooooo sore!" Emmett screamed when we got off the plane…We just landed in New York and are going to M&M world to meet the Battle of the Bands director…

"Maybe that's Cause you fell asleep on the plane and just jumped up and ran off the plane five seconds ago." Jasper said back. Its true Emmett we fast asleep and was actually quiet…me and Jasper were enjoying the silence when we landed in New York. As soon as the plane hit the ground, Emmett shot up and bounced in his seat "Were in New York! New York! Guys can you believe it!" He then jumped put of his seat and grabbed his overheads luggage and ran off the plane screaming "Whoop! Whoop! New York Baby!" this got quieter and quieter until you couldn't hear it anymore.

Me and Jasper sighed, stood up, grabbed our overhead cargo and chased Emmett off the plane. When we got off the plane we saw Emmett sitting down rubbing his legs and where does that take us? Right back to the beginning.

So anyway, were now in the taxi on the way to M&Ms World for the contest when Jasper says something very important to the competition.

"Guys, I forgot to tell you something, there's another band from Forks in this competition I don't know the band name but all I know that it's an all girls band, and they supposed to be really good, especially the singer." He said turning to me, Emmett smiled and said

"Looks like Eddie boy has some competition!" he smirked. Im glad I was sitting next to Emmett….so I slapped him on the back of the head and said

"Don't call me that! And just because the singer supposed to be good doesn't mean they will be that much of a threat….I hope."

Just then we pulled up in front of M&M World and walked up to the guy under the banner for Battle of the Bands.

"Hey there! We're Temptation!" Emmett said…well someone's over-excited.

"Great! Ok listen, the contest starts now. Follow Chris here and he'll tell you your challenge. Good luck guys!"

"Thanks!" Emmett screamed then turned to Chris. "Hey Chris how you doing? Im Emmett!"

"Hey Emmett, alight so what you guys how to do is take any non-recent Disney song and make a remix it! Heres your private room to use and there's a computer for the lyrics….luckily I got you guys the fastest computer so good luck and ill get you guys when its time!" He walked away and left us to our work.

"Alright lets do a movie that no one will think of." Jasper said…."So Emmett what's the most popular but un-popular Disney movie?"

Emmett thought for a second the screamed "Nightmare before Christmas!!! Perfect we could do What's This!!!" Jasper walked up to the computer an searched the song and we listened to it a couple of times…with Emmett singing along and dancing around the room…which was hilarious. But, we eventually got done….and a half hour later…Chris came and brought us down…..and so it begins.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo00oo00oo0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	5. Edwards First Sight

**A/N: **Alright guys! This is the first contest! Woo! So quick recap, the bands have to take a Disney song that is not recent and remix it! I am using actual remixes cause im not that creative! So here are the songs to complete the re-cap!

Girls-Part of your World from the Little Mermaid

Boys-What's This? From The Nightmare before Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Twilight or Part of Your World (this is the Skye Sweetnam remix), and What's This? (The fall out boy remix)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo00o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bella's P.O.V

Ok, so we finished our Part of Your World remix and were currently being led to the main part of M&Ms World to perform our remixes for a celebration of some sorts for Disney…which explains the Disney songs.

"So, what song did you guys remix?" Mark broke the silence and brought me out of my thoughts.

"Part of Your World, we added a slight rock/pop beat to it." Rose answered will smiling at me and Alice that said we-better-win-this-cause-out-remix-rocks look to it.

"Cool, so where your guys from?" He asked

"Forks, Washington" Alice answered this time, with a confused look I may add.

"So the rumors are true" he murmured…wait what rumor?

"Ummm…what rumor?" I asked slowly

"That there are two bands from Forks…you guys never met? The city is small!"

At this me, Rose, and Alice stopped dead on our tracks and our mouths dropped to the floor…were not the only small town forks band?! Hopefully this won't affect us cause there's not much to do in Forks except play an instrument. Crap, they are probably really good.

"Damn it!" Rose screamed.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the walk. We reached the stage and went to make-up. Since were doing Part of Your World, I got sparkles in my hair, sea green with a blue tint eye shadow and all these sea colors and I dressed in a Blue and Green tank tops to match my make up and skinny jeans and Black converses. Rose and Alice were the same except Rose was Black and Red to match her drums and her favorite color…red. She has bright red drums that have a killer beat **(Drums on profile)** and Alice was Purple and Pink…which matched her bass. After that, we tuned our instruments, and then we waited for the contest to start.

Eventually, the host for the show watched onto the stage and began the contest.

"Welcome to Battle of the Bands! I'm Jason Reynolds and ill be your host! We are here celebrating Disney's 120th celebration **(I know that Disney isn't actually 120…but go along we me here!) **and to celebrate all our bands made a remix of their favorite Disney Songs. SO please give a round of applause to our first band Explosive Paradise!" **(Thanks to Twilight-lover44!) **An all boy band went onstage and preformed some song I couldn't pick out cause it sounded nothing like any Disney song that I've heard. After a few more songs which included Beauty and the Beast, A Whole New World, some song from Bugs Life **(…..retarded I know but yeah…I just searched for a random movie and Bugs Life came up so yeah….) **the Host came back up to introduce us. Deep breath Bella, deep Breath...

"The show really rocking now! Ok so here's another original performing Part of Your World here is Forbidden Beat!" With one last deep breath I stepped into the spotlight.

Edward's P.O.V

Ok, so were at the stage and then some an all boy band thought it would be smart to create a remix to a song to the point it didn't even sound like a song….insane. After a few more noticeable remixes the host once again to introduce yet another band.

"The show really rocking now! Ok so here's another original performing Part of Your World here is Forbidden Beat!"

And with that three girls walked onto the stage and my breath caught.

The Lead guitarist and lead singer was beyond gorgeous, she wore a blue and green layered tank tops that matched her oceaney **(I know it's not a word but im am crazy enough to be retarded so yeah.) **make-up and pared it with dark skinny jeans and black converses. She held a blue electric guitar and had sparkles all over her brunette hair. I could just see myself staring for hours into her deep dark brown eyes. Her band members were a short black haired pixie like girl dressed similar to the brunette but with purple and pink instead. She held a purple electric bass and was grinning as she saw the crowd. Then, the drummer was a blonde with bright blue eyes and wore black and red tanks with the jeans like the other girls. She sat at a red drum set that was lined with deeper red at the top. Then, the brunette walked up to the mic and addressed the crowd.

"Um, thanks everyone and we remixed Part of Your World and added a rock/pop beat to it so hope you guys like it!" her voice was sweet and pure, the voice of an angel. Then, she and the pixie began the beat for the song. They pumped up the tempo and added a rock/pop beat like they said. Then, the brunette once again walked up to the mic and sang.

"_Look at this stuff,_

_Isn't it neat?_

_Wouldn't you think my collection complete?_

_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, _

_The girl who has everything?_

_Look at this trove,_

_Treasures untold._

_How many wonders could one cavern hold?_

_Lookin' around here you think (Sure)_

_She's got everything!"_

Her singing voice matched her regular voice, the voice of an angel. When she began again, the drummer began.

"_I've got gadgets and gismos aplenty,_

_I've got whozits and whatzits galore_

_You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty!_

_But who cares?_

_No big deal._

_I want more!"_

All three of them continued on into the chorus

"_I wanna be where the people are,_

_I wanna see, wanna see em' dancing!_

_Walkin around on those (what do ya call them?)_

_Oh-feet!_

_Flippin your fins you don't get to far,_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing._

_Strolling around down the (What's the word again?)_

_Street._

_Up where they walk,_

_Up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun._

_Wandering free,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of your World."_

Then the brunette sang along into the second verse.

"_What would I give,_

_If I could live out of these waters?_

_What would I pay,_

_To spend a day warm on the sand?_

_Betcha on land, _

_They understand._

_Bet they don't _

_Reprimand their daughters._

_Bright young women,_

_Sick of swimming,_

_Ready to stand!_

_And I'm ready to know, _

_What the people know._

_Ask em' my questions and get some answers._

_What's a fire and why does it_

_(What's the word?) Burn!_

_When's it my turn?_

_Wouldn't I love,_

_Love to explore that shore up above?_

_Out of the sea,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of that world._

_Part of your World, part of your world_

_(Ariel you stop that right this minute.)_

_Part of your world, part of your world_

_(Your fathers gonna be very angry with you now.)"_

Once again, the three girls sang the chorus for the final time.

"_I wanna be where the people are,_

_I wanna see, wanna see em' dancing!_

_Walkin around on those (what do ya call them?)_

_Oh-feet!_

_Flippin your fins you don't get to far,_

_Legs are required for jumping, dancing._

_Strolling around down the (What's the word again?)_

_Street._

_Up where they walk,_

_Up where they run,_

_Up where they stay all day in the sun._

_Wandering free,_

_Wish I could be,_

_Part of your World."_

While the last note rang out, the crowd went wild! The girls took a bow and walk of the stage laughing and smiling.

Two things are certain.

One-We're next….damn.

And Two-This contest got a whole let more intresting


	6. Bellas First Sight and Eyes Meet

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Sorry it took longer then usual to update. School started up again for me and it's crazy so far! So anyway recap time! Ok, last time, Edward got his first sight of Bella and the girls sang Part of Your World the Skye Sweetnam remix for the Disney concert and the boys were about to go. Thx to the following reviewers!

Pandy the Dandy-Luv reading your comments! Their hilarious!

penguin-luver1901-You finally got more lol!

And also thx to:

deansgirl33

luneress

RoseAliceCullen

Ok, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or What's this from the Nightmare Before Christmas (the Fall Out Boy remix).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o00o**

Bellas P.O.V

As the last chord rang out, the crowd went wild! Me, Alice, and Rose had huge grins as we took our bows and walked off stage with our instruments…well me and Alice did, Roses drum was getting replaced by a black, sleek drum set. After we left stage, Jason **(A/N-for those who forgot who Jason was…he's the host for the show.) **came up on stage once again. We decided to hang backstage but had great view of the stage to check out the other bands.

"Awesome job girls! Wasn't that incredible?" The result was loud cheering and standing ovations. We were forced back out stage for a second bow. We didn't even right the song….we just changed the beat! So anyway, we were back at our spot from before when Jason announced the next band.

"Ok, ok settle down! Next, we have a not so popular but popular classic." As Jason ambled on Alice asked

"Is it even possible for a movie to be popular AND un-popular?"

"I don't even know…."Rose replied.

"Alright then, performing "What's This?" from the Nightmare Before Christmas here is Temptation!" As Jason walked off stage, three guys walked on stage….and my mind stopped working and my breathing ceased. Because, one of the guys up there, put Adonis to shame. He had tousled reddish-brown almost bronze hair, and piercing emerald green eyes. He was slightly built and just overall, looked like an angel. He held a black guitar which was what I believed to be the X-plorer guitar. He was in the band with a honey blonde, straight hair **(I'm going with how I pictured the characters in my head while reading the series) **and held a forest green bass. The drummer was a brown curly haired body-builder type guy. He, of course, had the drums that replaced Rose's before, the black, sleek drums. I didn't pay attention to the other two for long, my eyes only wanted to see the god at the front of the stage.

"Thanks everyone! Well, we re-did Whats This form the Nightmare Before Christmas. We added a rock beat to it so hope you enjoy it!" his voice was even better then I thought it would be. Then he and the blonde started the opening beat **(I'm skipping the piano like melody in the beginning and starting in the main guitar part) **and then he walked up to the mic and sang.

"_What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere._

_What's this?_

_There's white things in the air._

_What's this?_

_I cant believe my eyes,_

_I must be dreaming._

_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair_

_What's this?"_

His singing voice was amazing! If I thought he was an angel before, he's way past it now. Wait Bella! What are you thinking? You don't even know him! I tried unsuccessfully to clear my head as he continued to sing.

"_What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong._

_What's this?_

_There's people singing songs._

_What's this?_

_The streets are lined with_

_Little creatures laughing._

_Have I possible gone daffy?_

_What is this!_

_What's this?_

_There's children throwing snowballs,_

_Instead of throwing heads._

_They're busy building toys _

_And absolutely no ones dead!_

_There's frost on every window_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes!_

_And in my bones they feel the warmth,_

_That's coming from inside….."_

There's no doubt that they're really good….its also obvious their a threat...but I can't get over how HOT the singer is! Stop it Bella! Stop it! Snapping out of my thoughts and continued to listen to the guys performance.

"_Oh, look!_

_What's this? They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss._

_Why that looks so unique, inspired._

_They're gathering around to hear a story._

_Roasting Chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this?_

_The sights, the sounds._

_They're everywhere and all around._

_I want it oh, I want it!_

_I want it for my own!_

_I got to know,_

_I got to know._

_What is this place that I had found_

_What. Is. This?"_

With that, the last chord rang out and the crowd broke out into applause. Me, Alice, and Rose just looked at each other with jaws dropped.

"This could be a problem for us." Rose said slowly. Alice nodded.

"They are the BIGGEST threat I have heard." She replied.

We walked back slowly to our dressing room, but I turned when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and locked eyes with the shocking green eyes I had seen earlier on stage. _Oh. My. God._

Edwards P.O.V

After we took our bows, and put down our instruments, I saw the angel from before walking with her band back to the rooms. The pixie and blonde where quietly talking while the brunette was just walking. I toke in a deep breathe and walked up behind her. I tapped her on the shoulder and watched as she turned around. Her big chocolate brown eyes looked at me, and I heard her breathing stop short and then abruptly start again.

I just stared into her eyes and introduced myself.

"Hello, im Edward Cullen."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry guys! I had to stop this chapter here, because I thought I was making the story go to fast into their love. Anyway, thanks fro reading and doesn't the song just scream "Emmett picked me"? =) So thanks for reading!**

**R&R&R! (Read, review, and Rock On!)**

**-Chrissie**


	7. Fun Dip Mayhem

**A/N: ****Hey guys!!! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated as fast as I usually do but I am getting a lot of projects lately so yea! Quick re-cap time! Last time, Edward introduced himself….duh….duh…duhhhhhhh =]. So, let's see what happens!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…..*sniff***

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bellas P.O.V

_Oh. My. God. _The guy I was practically drooling over before was know in front of me introducing himself…oh right better say my name before I look like a retard. "Ummm…h-hi. My names Bella Swan." Ugh! I probably sounded like a retarded. Instead of laughing, he smiled a crooked grin that made my heart melt on the spot. I flushed a light pink and looked down at the sight of the soft look in his emerald green eyes. The lights from the stage made sweat form at his brow, and his bronzed colored hair fell down in front of his eyes. I he looked _hot! What are you thinking Bella??? You don't even know his guy…the only thing you know is his name. _"Nice to meet you Bella. Great job by the way, your performance was amazing." I blushed a deeper shade of red and replied "Thanks, you were pretty good yourself. Oh, Rose! Alice come here!!!!" Next thing you know, Alice and Rose were at my side and the both stared at me then Edward and then back to me. "Edward, this is my band and best friends, Alice, the bass player, and Rose, the drum player." He nodded politely and said "Nice to meet you." Then Alice bonded up to him hugged him….well she's always been the bubbly one of the group….and said energicalltly,

"Nice to meet you to! OMG! You guys were SOOOOOOO good." AS she was bouncing an empty packet of fun dip **(hehe, I LOVE fun dip!) **fell out of her pocket. Me and Rose laughed so hard that we had to hang off of each other to support ourselves while Alice danced around a very frightened Edward. "Ummm….thank….you?" He said…with fright an unsure ness** (Is this even a word???)** in his voice. Me and Rose tried to calm ourselves down…slightly succeeding….I finally went up to Alice and said. "Alice!....What did we tell you about eating sugar!?!?!" I said but still laughed. Alice jumped up and down in place and said "ToNeverEverEatItBecauseItMakesMeCRAZZZYYY!!" Me and Rose laughed again and I starting tearing, and laughed harder when I realized that this entire time, Rose had her camera phone out recording this whole thing. Alice was never living this down. Edward just stared at Alice, and then he said "She gets THIS high off of ONE packet of Fun Dip??" I thought about it then saw something sticking out of Alice's pocket. "Not normally, Alice come here." I replied. Alice bounced over. I reached my hand into her pocket. Guess what I pulled out…..3 more empty packets of Fun Dip….."But this will do it" I said laughing. Alice just smiled brightly and jumped on my back and starting hitting my head screaming "Go horsey go!" I just laughed harder and Edward and Rose joined in. Then two more guys started laughing as they walked over to Edward. "Hey…guys..." Edward said between laughs. "Hey" That's all the other guys responded…well that's all they could they were laughing so hard. Finally, Alice climbed off my back, after I screamed she was hurting my head, and we were able to calm down. Alice was still jumpy though. "Oh yeah, Jasper, Emmett, this is Bella, Rose, and Alice." Edward said. "Hey." Me and Rose replied. When we realized Alice didn't reply, we turned around and found her on the pole that was suspended above the backstage hallway….but she was hanging upside down. Me and Rose laughed and walked over to her and helped her down, and brought her back to were the boys were, and of course, they were laughing. Finally, Alice saw Emmett and then looked at Jasper and smiled brightly. "Hi!!!!! I'm Alice!" She screamed. I then remembered that last time Alice was sugar high, me and Rose threw a cup of water at her and she snapped out of it. WE needed water. "Hey Rose, remember last time Alice was like this?" I asked. Rose stared at me for a minute then smiled and replied "Yeah, come on lets go find some." I nodded and turned to the boys. "Guys don't let her out of your sight, well be right back, we just remembered what snaps her out of it." They nodded and Emmett said "MISSION IMPOSSIBLE TIME!" We laughed and walked away to search for water…..something tells me that the boys aren't gonna be able to hold her down for long.

Edward's P.O.V

As Bella and Rose walked away, we stared at Alice, Alice stared back. "Hey Alice!!!!" Emmett screamed out of nowhere. "AHHHHHHH!!!! BEAR ATTACK!" Alice screamed **(Me and my friend did this to one of my friends when she was sugar high, we just screamed high and she ran and came back with a blow up squeaky hammer and hit us over the head thinking we were spiders….lol) **so Alice runs off and me and Jasper slap Emmett on the back of the head and run after her. The little Pixie can run!!! She ran around the corner and when we turned….she was gone…"Shit! Bella and Rose are going to kill us!" Emmett screamed. "What's all this we stuff? You're the one who fucking screamed!" Jasper screamed back. Then, Bella and Rose ran around the corner…with a cup of water in Rose's hand. Bella walked right up to us and said "Where. Is. Alice." I then stepped next to her and said "Emmett screamed and she screamed and ran off, we chased down this corner and she was gone." Bella sighed and walked up to Emmett. She her hand grabbed a flat piece of wood that was on the ground, she raised her hand and smack! She smacked him in the back of the head with the wood. "OWWWW! What was that for?!?!?!" Emmett whined. Bella fought to keep a straight face and said "For losing Alice, help us find her she can be anywhere by now!" With that we split up and looked for Alice. Five minutes later Rose screamed "Alice!!! Be Careful! No Alice don't jump!!!!" Then Alice squeaked, I ran to the sound of Roses screaming and stared at the scene in front of me. Well, Alice is out of her sugar rush.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Stupid Emmett! He just HAD to scare Alice. So now me and Bella are searching everywhere for Alice. Man, it's like she disappeared! Then, Bella screamed. I looked at Bella and saw that she was looking up with horror on her face. I followed her gaze and…holy shit! Alice is balancing on the metal platform above backstage. The platform looks no more then 3 ft wide. There are no rails on one side and Alice is gripping the side with pure fear on her face. She was never one for heights. Then, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came running and saw us looking up and looked up to see little Alice. I marched up to Emmett and slapped him and said "Look what you did!!!!" I said this at the same time Bella yelled "Alice! How did you get up there?" Alice looked down to Bella and yelled back "I don't know, I was just running! When I snapped out of it, I was here!" She then glanced at Emmett and Jasper and glared at them "Emmett! When I get down there! I will personally kill you!" At this Emmett said "I'm sorry Alice it was an accident!" Then, he went to the ladder to climb up and get her. But when all his weight was on the ladder, the platform tilted and Alice fell! "Alice no!" Me and Bella screamed at the same time. We both ran to catch her but she was already safe in Jaspers arms. "Alice! You alright?" He asked. Alice giggled and said "Yeah, thanks. But im still gonna beat the shit out of Emmett." Then she climbed out of Jaspers arms and marched up to Emmett, she jumped on his back and got him in a head lock and knocked him to the ground. "Holy crap! Where'd she learn to do that?" Edward asked. Bella shrugged "Alice signed us all up for Martial Arts Class." Edward started at her…..I saw the emotion in his eyes as he looked at her…he likes her…OMG! He likes her! "You can do that?" He asked her. "Yeah." She said. He smiled and said "Prove it." She laughed and said "Fine, but I warned you." With that she went behind him grabbed his shoulders, led him to the pad they left on the floor…wait pad!? That would have helped before!!! Anyway, Bella grabbed Edward, flipped him and he hit the mat, she then got him in a head lock. She was breathing normally and laughing when she asked "Good enough for ya?" He just nodded and laughed. She realsed him and helped him up. You could see the emotions better and more clearer in his eyes. Jasper walked up to me and see "Its so obvious he likes her." I agreed by saying "I know." Jasper sighed next to me and I looked at him to see the longing in his eyes when he was looking at Alice. Oh. My. God…Jasper likes Alice!!! Ah, young love….if only I could find it.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**In time Rosalie! So that's the next chapter! Don't worry there's more songs to come! Thanks Guys! R&R&R! Read, Review and Rock on!**

**-Chrissie**


	8. The Contest Begins

**A/N: ****Hey Guys!!! Alright, so I promised more songs, so more songs you'll get!!! Oh yeah, If you have ideas for ANY songs for either bands to sing send in your ideas, I have a pretty packed list of upbeat songs but still… ;). So chapter eight! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Twilight, Angel by Natasha Bedingfield, Memory by Sugarcult, or He wasn't by Avril Lavigne. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Rosalie's P.O.V

Ok, so it's been a week since the "fun dip incident" and no competition yet, the contest will start later today, so the last week was to relax, settle in, and hang out with the other bands. So, for us it meant week-to-spend-with-the-boys. But, today we were hanging out in our dressing room getting ready for later. So, here I am in the bathroom taking my shower, when I get out and get changed I hear music from the other room. I walk in to see Bella strumming her guitar and singing with her eyes closed so she couldn't hear me.

"_If I could be your angel,_

_Protect you from the pain,_

_I'll keep you safe from danger._

_You'll never hurt again._

_I'll be your_

_A-N-G-E-L,_

_A-N-G-E-L._

_I'll be your angel."_

I started clapping, and her eyes flashed open, and she blushed as she saw me. I walked up to her and smiled.

"That was really good Bella. It was so powerful." She smiled brightly and said "Thanks Rose, I don't know where that came from, I just thought of it and I started singing." With that I took our song notebook and opened to a blank page and wrote down what she just sang a minute ago. She saw me writing and was about to say something but then Alice walked in, with Mark right behind her. Mark saw us and smiled and said "Hey girls! Well, I was sent by Jason to get you so come on down!" He said the last part with a fake game show voice like they do on the Price is Right **(A/N- ;)) we** laughed as we got up and followed Mark outside. He brought us to one of those golf carts like cars that are all over the Hollywood sets backstage. We piled in and Mark drove us to the stage where the show was being filmed. As were driving, we hear a honk. We all turn around to see Emmett honking the horn of the cart behind us. We all laugh and wave as we pull over to the sound stage. The boys pull in next to us. "Hey guys!" Alice says just as bubbly as ever and hugs all of the boys. Me and Bella respond "Hey" at the same time and Emmett runs over to me and Bella and pulls us into one of his bone crushing-bear hugs. He spun us around and we laugh until he puts us down. Edward then walks over to Bella, pulls her into a hug and then comes over to me and pulls me into a hug. Was it just me or did Bellas hug last a little longer then mine and Alice's? I look over at Jasper with a smirk on my face to see he has the same face. He walks over to me and pulls me into a one armed hug, and pulls Bella into the other arm. Before we walk into the stage, Bella, Alice, and me turn around and scream "Thanks for the ride Mark!" He just laughs and says "Kick every ones ass ok?" We laughed and give him thumbs up and walk into the stage. As we walk in, we see Jason and a few other bands standing there towards the door, waiting for the other bands to arrive. Five minutes after we arrive, the other bands come in and then Jason tells us that the contest will start tonight. We have all day to write a song…but that song has to be an upbeat rock or pop song…..easy. He explains that each week, the song has to be a certain style. Alright, sounds easy enough. Let's rock girls.

Bella's P.O.V

"Alright, and upbeat pop song? What should it be about?" Alice says as she walks into the sound proof room and plops down on the couch. "How about we do one of those songs about a girl about a boy she dated but didn't really like?" I asked. Rose and Alice look at me and smile. "Not like that, about a girl who wants the boy to go fuck off because she doesn't want a boy like that." Rose said. We laugh and then started thinking of a beat.

**Three Hours Later **

We FINALLY finished! I wonder how the boys are doing.

Edward's P.O.V (Three hours back)

Ok, so we have to write an upbeat pop or rock song…under two seconds flat we decided to do rock. We also to do a song about a guy who wanted a relationship but was sure he was going to fuck it up. "So, do you guys have any idea for a beat or lyrics or something?" Emmett asked from the drum set that was set up. Me and Jasper were holding the guitar and bass and were sitting on the couch. "No, but im sure that we will soon." Jasper replied while strumming random chords on the bass. As he said, a few minutes we were working on a beat. Now, we only need lyrics.

**Two Hours Later**

Ok, we finished the music and we just need a chorus. We have the verses, we just can't think of a chorus that blends. "God damn it! Were so close!!! Why can't we just think of something!" Emmett was in his deep-in-thought position, which is what the statue…what's it called…the thinking man? Anyway, whatever the fuck that thing is called, he saw a picture of it on the internet and that is now he's thinking position…yep…"Shut up Emmett, were trying to think but you fucking screaming isn't helping!" I snap at him. He glares at me but then shuts up and we go back to thinking.

**One Hour Later**

Done, Finally! It took forever but we finally thought of the perfect chorus. So, were done I wonder how the girls are doing.

Bella's P.O.V

A half an hour after we finished, Mark came to get us to bring us to the stage. Tonight, the show was premiering on TV. So, today was the two hour premiere. It's the introductions to the bands and the performances. Then, like American Idol **(A/N: Don't own that either)** the next episode, someone gets the boot. Suddenly we hear someone shouts our names "Bella! Rose! Alice!" we turn around to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett running down the hallway towards us. We stop and wait for them. For the past week we have been hanging out with the guys and walking around the big city. Me and Edward have grown closer and was my best friend besides Alice and Rose. Emmett became the big brother I never had, I remember when I first met him I thought he was intimating, but he really is just a big teddy bear. Jasper's just like Emmett, well, not the teddy bear, just the really great big brother. He's also Emmett's partner in crime. Trust me; you do NOT want to be the victim of one of Emmett and Jasper's pranks. Im not even going to tell you what they did to us…I still shudder at the memory. "Hey Bella!" Edward says once they got over to us. He pulled me into one of he's hugs. He's still an Adonis to me, and every time he's near me, or touches me, my heart leaps. "Hey Edward! How'd the song writing for you guys go?" He smiled his signature crooked smile that still makes my heart melt. "It was interesting. Took a while though? How about for you?" I laughed as I remembered Alice's discovery of the video of her sugar rush on Rose's phone. She flipped out! "What's so funny?" I tried to stop laughing enough to answer him "Alice, discovered that Rose recorded her sugar rush on her phone. She tried to delete but we put it out of her reach so she just sat there pouting for 20 mins." I said and then laughed again, Edward joined me. Then Emmett ran up to me and pulled me into one of his signature bone crushing hugs. "What's up Bella?!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Nothing Emmett, just trying to breathe." "Oh, sorry" He put me down and then Jasper walked over and gave me a quick hug and then walked put over to Alice. I sighed, he's really likes Alice. Me and Edward just stood there talking for 5 minutes before Jason came backstage. "Ok, were about to start filming, I need all bands backstage. Wait, for the director to tell you when to come out! Thanks guys and ill see you out there!" With that, he turned around and walked onto the stage. Then, the director came out and said "Quiet on the set! Quiet on the set! Rolling in 5-4-3-2-1!" You could hear the Shows band playing the theme song for the show. Then, you could hear Jason introducing the show. "Hey everyone, and welcome to Battle of the Bands! We have 20 hip-new-undiscovered bands for you that ware wanting their chance at the spotlight. Over the course of the competition, 19 bands will go home empty handed, but one band will get it all. Along with their chance at spotlight as the next hot band, they will also get a cruise to the Caribbean for them, their family, and one more band of their choice." At this us and the boys look at each other smiling. "Ok, if we win, we are soooooo going together!" Alice squealed. "For sure!" Emmett agreed. "Every week, the bands will perform a song they wrote themselves and then you at home will vote for your favorite to keep them in the competition. After you vote, the next day, one band will be eliminated. This will happen every week until one band is remaining! So, let's met the bands!" The director told us that was our cue, so we all walked onto stage with huge smiles on our faces and waved to the screaming crowd. "Ok, so let's introduce you to the bands! First off we have Explosive Paradise!" As the crowd cheered three guys walked up to the edge of the stage and then walked back. After a few more names, Jason called our band; we walked up to the edge of the stage and waved to the crowd. After we walked back, we heard the boys cheering for us. Then they were called, and just like them, we cheered for them along with the crowd. When they walked back they looked at us smiling. Then Jason walked back to the stage and declared that he contest will start after the commercial break. "Ok, Forbidden Beat, you're up first, so come with me to get you instruments." We already had our make-up done and our outfits on. I was wearing dark skinny jeans with a black and white patterned shirt and black converses with my hair straight with blond highlights. Alice was wearing skinny jeans with blue heals and a bright blue shirt, while rose had her hair straight and had the same skinny jeans with red heels and a red shirt to match. Edward pulled me over and said "Good luck! You'll do great!" He also smiled his crooked smile and let me go. "Thanks Edward! I'll talk to you later" With that I ran after the director and got my just tuned guitar. We walked to the stage and took our places as the lights turned off. I took a deep breath and then Jason walked back onto stage and the light shined on him.

Edward's P.O.V **(I was going to stop it there, but I decided not to, don't you just love me right now? lol!)**

Bella walked off and I watched her go. She is the most beautiful thing I have seen. I watched as she took to stage but then sighed in frustration as the lights turned off. Then, Jason walked onto stage and the spotlight shined on him. "Ok, let's get the night started, first up performing their new song He Wasn't, here is the Forbidden Beat!" The crowd cheered and then the lights came on and I saw Bella smiling brightly as she an Alice started the opening riff. She then walked up to mic and started to sing and Rose started to play. I still can't believe how great her voice sounds.

"_There's not much going on today,_

_I'm really bored, it's getting late._

_What happened to my Saturday?_

_Monday's coming, the day I hate._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone."_

Alice and Rose then started singing with her for the chorus. **(Key: B-Bella G-Girls)**

"_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was something special._

_He isn't really what I was looking for."_

By now, the crowd was clapping to the beat and screaming whenever they got the chance. I saw Bella smile as she continued.

**B**

"_This is when I start to bite my nails_

_And clean my room when all else fails._

_I think it's time for me to bail._

_This point of view is getting stale._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone."_

**G**

"_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even open up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was something special._

_He isn't really what I was looking for."_

**B**

"_Na na na na na"_

**A**

"_We've all got choices"_

**B**

"_Na na na na na"_

**R**

"_We've all got voices"_

**B**

"Na na na na na."

**A&R**

"_Stand up and make some noise._

_Na na na na na"_

**B**

"_Stand up and make some noise._

_Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone"_

**G**

"_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was something special._

_He isn't really what I was looking for._

_He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no._

_He wouldn't even up the door._

_He never made me feel like I was something special._

_Like I was special, cuz I was special._

_Na na na na na."_

After they finshed, the crowd went wild! Jason then walked over to Bella so they could introduce themselves. **(Ok, I don't feel like writing all the he said she said so J-Jason and B-Bella for the convo.)**

J-"That was awesome guys!

B, A&R-"Thanks!"

J-"Ok, so tell us about yourselves like your names and where your from."

B-"Sure, my names Bella and I'm 19."

A-"I'm Alice and I'm 18."

R-"I'm Rose and I'm 20."

B-"We're all from the small town of Forks, Wasinghton."

"Wait WHAT!?!??!?" Emmett whisper-yelled. "They're the other Forks band?! How the hell did we NOT met them before!" I was just shocked. They finshed their convo. Waved to the crowd and walked off stage. Before, they got to us, the director told us we were next and to follow him. We nodded and walked off. But, I turned around to see Bella waving and shouting "Good luck!" I just waved, smiled, and gave her a thumbs up saying awesome job. Then she turned around and went to the viewing side of backstage to watch us. While I turned around and walked off to get my intrsument.

Bella's P.O.V

That felt awesome! I think we did really good. Wait a sec, where are the guys? I turn around to see them walking off, they must be next. Edward turned around and I waved at him and yelled "Good luck!" Even though he wont need it. He waved, smiled his smile, and gave me a thumbs job that what I hope was an awesome-job thumbs up. So I turned around and walked up to Rose and Alice to watch the guys. "Great job you guys! That was awesome!" I said to them. They turn around and say "Thanks! You were awesome!" They smiled. I saw the guys on the other end of the stage. I met Edward's gaze so I smiled and waved. He smiled so wide that I would be able to see it a mile away and waved back. Just then Jason walked to center stage and introduced the guys. They all took a deep breath and walked onto stage. Emmett walked over to the drums and started the beat. Jasper and Edward then joined in and then Edward started to sing.

"_This may never start,_

_We could fall apart._

_And I'd your memory._

_Lose your sense of fear,_

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?"_

At this point Emmett and Jasper joined in. **(Key: E-Edward A-All)**

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same."_

**E**

"_This may never start._

_I'll tear us apart._

_Can your enemy?_

_Losing half a year,_

_Waiting for you here._

_I'd be your anything._

**A**

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same."_

**E**

"_This may never start._

_Tearing out my heart._

_I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear,_

_Feelings disappeared._

_Can I be your memory?_

**A**

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted._

_Just like I imagine._

_I could never feel this way._

_So get back, back, back to the disaster._

_My heart's beating faster._

_Holding on to feel the same."_

**E**

_This may never start,_

_We could fall apart._

_And I'd be your memory._

_Lost your sense of fear,_

_Feelings insincere._

_Can I be your memory?_

**A**

"_Can I be your memory?"_

The crowd went wild! The guys were smiling wider then I have ever seen them! Jason of course can running over for the interview** (Same thing as the girls. J-Jason E-Edward, b-Boys, you now the rest.)**

J-Great job you guys!

B-Thanks!

J-So, tell us about yourselves.

E-Well, I'm Edward and I'm 18.

J-I'm Jasper and I'm 19.

Em-I'm Emmett!!! I'm 20 and awesome!

Count on Emmett to make a joke out of everything!!

J-So where are you guys from?

E-Well, Were from this town no one knows about. Forks, Washington.

What?!?!?! We all gasped. Edward looked back at me with a slight smile on his face and turned back to Jason.

J-Wow, so did you know Forbidden Beat before you came to the show?

E-No actually we didn't. It's a small town so we are just as shocked as you.

J-Well, good job you guys and thanks and good luck in the contest.

E-Thanks! See ya later!

Em-Vote for us! Cuz were awesome!!!!

We laughed as the guys left stage. They walked right up to us and at the same time we asked "You're the other Forks band?"

Well, this is weird, how the HELL didn't we met them before?!?!?! This. Is. Weird.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**Longest chapter so far!!!!! Woot! So, what did ya think? Don't forget to send in Song ideas if you have them! R&R&R! Read, Review, and Rock On!**

**-Chrissie**


	9. The First Elimination

**A/N: **I'm backkkk!!! WOO! Ok, I know I said it would be around 2 weeks, but I found time! So, RE-CAP TIME!!! Ok, so it was the first songs of the contest. It had to be an upbeat pop or rock song. The girls sang He Wasn't by Avril Lavigne and the Boys sang Memory be Sugarcult. Also, the bands found out that they were from the same town! ONWARD TO THE STORY!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

Bellas P.O.V

"YOU'RE THE other Fork's band?!?!?!?" We all screamed at once. This is soooooo weird. Were from the SAME town, how have me NOT met?!?!? And not to mention the town is so damn SMALL! Wait, it all clicked. _This is why they were so good. _"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked. Damn it! Why do I speak my thoughts at the most random time!

"Well, you were really good that first day and in Fork's-as you know-there NOTHING to do except play a damn instrument!" I defended.

"True, wait a second, were you the other band that worked at the coffee shop?" Edward asked. I frowned in confusion. Alice just cocked her head to the side with confusion. Then it clicked

"Oh! You were the other band? We never went to your shows…but that still doesn't say why we haven't met." I said.

"Oh, I think I know, we never went to each others shows and I am always in the music room during lunch, while Emmett's in the gym and Jaspers with me in the music room and apparently we never had any classes together." Edward responded. Well, that explains things…sorta.

"Let's just forget about it. We just have to make sure we see each other after this is over." Just thinking about seeing Edward after this just made my heart leap.

"Deal" Everyone else said at once….again.

"Oh! By the way, great job you guys! You rocked!" Alice screamed and jumped at the guys and pulled them into a group hug. Edward pulled me in while Emmett pulled Rose in. I hope we aren't eliminated. I just started loving the contest even more!

**The Next Day…..Elimination #1!**

Ok, today the bands weren't allowed to see each other since the show was aired at noon and we had to get ready. So, basically my day was started with Alice jumping on my bed and pushing me into the bathroom with my outfit. It was a dark pair of skinny jeans, a black and white designed shirt (which was an electric guitar, Rose's was a drum, and Alice's was a electric bass) and my customized converses which had "Forbidden" on it. Alice had "The" on hers while Rose had "Beat" on hers. Put the shows together and it's "The" "Forbidden" "Beat"...Alice's idea. So after my shower and I changed into my clothes Alice started on my make-up while Rose did my hair. Rose straightened my hair with made my blonde highlights pop. My make up was very natural. It was a tan cream eye shadow, light blush, and mascara and eye shadow. Alice and Rose had their customized sneakers on and skinny jeans like me and their designed shirts. I wore silver hoop earrings and my lucky necklace that my dad gave me for my 16th birthday. It was a silver diamond 4-leaf clover necklace. **(Picture on profile) **After we finished our make up and hair. It was time to go to the stage for the elimination.

Edwards P.O.V

Today's the first elimination and were heading to the stage to start filming. Today's been killing me because I haven't been able to see Bella all day today. We promised the other day that we would see each other again after this contest, and im determined to keep that promise. After we got to the stage, I saw that the girls were already there. Alice saw us and motioned us forward with her head slightly. I snuck up behind Bella and covered her eyes.

"Guess who." She laughed and said "Hey Edward." I uncovered her eyes and she turned around. She was wearing skinny jeans, a electric guitar shirt and converse with "Forbidden" on them. She looked amazing.

"So, you pretty confident for today?" She asked. "Not really, but then again, who is?" she smiled and said "Yeah, I guess so." We all just talked for a few minutes and then Jason told us to wait on the couches on the side of the stage. We walked over and we sat in our bands. It was Alice, Rose, Bella, Me, Jasper, then Emmett. The director walked onto the stage and told us that we had to keep quiet while filming. After he walked off we heard the countdown. 5…4…3…2...and he pointed his finger to Jason who then began to talk.

"Welcome to Battle of the Bands! Yesterday, our bands preformed for the first time and you at home voted for your favorites to keep them in the competition. Tonight, one band will be eliminated. Heres a re-cap on yesterdays show." With that the giant screen in the back came to life and started showing all the bands performance. First, of course, was the girls, then us, then all the other bands. After the "re-cap" Jason then walked over to us and began the elimination process.

"Alright guys, I will read your bands names off one by one, I will then tell you if your safe or are in danger of going home. 3 bands will be in danger and then one will be eliminated. Let's start. Explosive Paradise, your audience has voted and you are……safe." They high-fived each other and then the spotlight on them dimmed. "Forbidden Beat, you sang He Wasn't. People have voted and you are…." Please be safe, please be safe "Safe." Bella let out her breath and smiled and the spotlight on them dimmed. After a few more names we were called. "Temptation, you sang Memory, and the audience voted you…..safe." Yes! We made it! The spotlight dimmed and then three bands were left. "Will the three bands in danger please stand." They stood. "Temptated to Fall, you are safe, please return to the couches." Three guys walked over and sat back down. "Two bands stand here, but one is through. The band elimated tonight is…..Fire 'in Rose." Two girls just stood there with their mouths dropped open. One was a blonde, the other was a brunette. **(Ha ha! Down with Lauren and Jessica!)**

"WHAT!??!?!?! How were WE like the first eliminated?! We like rock!" the blonde sneered. The brunette just stood there still shocked.

"Sorry girls, you time in this comtest is over, please follow the director, pack up your things, and have a safe trip home!" Jason said the last part a little to sarcastic. I don't even know them and I hate them! Just then the lights came back on and Jason walked over to us.

"Congrats you guys! You are all are in the competition. From now on, you can write any type of song to perform, we just wanted to start off the show with a bang! So I'm Jason Reynolds and see you next time on Battle of the Bands!" the director called cut and Jason walked off to find water or something. Bella turned to me and threw her arms around my neck with a huge smile.

"We're still in!!! Man that was intense…"She stopped talking and dropped her hands. Alice was pulling Bella back to their dressing room so we said bye and we walked off.

Bella and Edwards P.O.V

When we touched, there was this sting as if there an electric current passed through us. Man, what is wrong with me?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**OK!!! They started to realize their feelings for each other without them realizing it!! Ok, I have the next chapters songs already I just need to find time again. I might not be update until next week cause I still have midterms and I was just home sick today! I put a quote from the Twilight book, only Twilight, it's kinda hard to find cause not many people remember this scence! Anyone who correctly finds it gets a preview of the next chapter! Start looking!! R&R&R, Read, Review, and Rock On!**


	10. Ring Tones and Relization

**A/N: ****Hey guys!!! Ok im gonna be back to my normal updates cuz my tests are done! So anyway, recap!!!! Lauren and Jessica are bye-bye!!! WOOT lol! **

**Quote: Im disappointed you guys!! Only 1 person guessed the quote in the story…but they did get it right. Congrats to Luneress! The quote is from Twilight page 45-"When he touched me there was this sting as if there was an electric current passed through me." OK maybe there will be quotes maybe not. And guys keep reviewing!!! I have 59 reviews! Come on! I would LOVE to get 100 reviews but if I don't…oh well! Thanks to EVERYONE who's been reviewing and an extra thanks to the people who review every chapter…you know who you are ;). **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any songs included in this chapter…I can't list them…it'll ruin the surprise!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

Bella's P.O.V

Alice pulled me back to the dressing room, and threw me a t-shirt and jeans and black ballet flats.

"Alice! Are you actually giving me a t-shirt and jeans to WEAR!?" I asked teasing, she never let's me dress like this.

"Haha very funny Bells. The guys are coming here soon." When she said this, my heart leapt with joy. Why? This has been happening to me for a week now and I don't know why!

"Why are they coming?" I asked her with confusion and interest in my tone. I didn't miss the smirk she grew on her face

"Oh no Alice, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing _really_ its practice for the competition. If the 6 of us want the cruise, we need to practice!" Oh yea, we agreed that if one of us won the cruise, all 6 of us would go together.

"Do the guys know?" I asked.

"Yep" She said, popping the "p".

"They all think it's a great idea. So were doing dare or dare with songs!" I have to admit its pretty good idea, and we need the practice. **(Sorry Luneress, I changed the outline of the chapter, the preview I sent you didn't really mix to well.)**

"Ok, im in."

"Really?!" She asked, excitement purely the only thing in her voice.

"Yeah, it sounds like a great idea." And just then the boys knocked on the door. I ran to the door and opened it to let the guys in. They too changed out of the clothes they wore a half hour ago. They all wore jeans and a t-shirt like me and sneakers. They walked in and sat on the couch. I sat in between Alice and Edward. Then Alice cleared her throat and stood up.

"Ok guys, you know why you're here, so one person is gonna dare someone to sing a song, if you don't do it, you get on worse! Oh! You don't have to do the whole song! So let's start, ill go first Emmett! Sing…Believe Me I'm lying." **(Forever the sickest kids)**

"No way! I want something harder! This isn't good enough you little pixie!" Oh no, no one calls Alice a pixie except me and Rose. Alice just grinned evilly.

"Ok, now you've done it. Jog down the hall back and forth singing Womanizer by Britney Spears." Well, that shut him up….sucker. Then, Emmett jumped to his feet, opened the door and stood outside. We all got up and ran to the door just in time to see him run down the hall and started belting out Womanizer.

"_Superstar, Where you from? How's it going?_

_I know you got a clue what you're doing._

_You can play brand new to all the chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby."_

We were all laughing as he continued to sing. I feel on the floor, well I almost did but Edward grabbed me before I could hit the floor. Then, he feel on the floor with his arms still around me so I feel with him. But, the most funniest thing about Emmett's performance, he used a girly voice. But, I was barely paying attention to Emmett because that stupid electric current feeling was passing through me again. I only heard him sing the last line of the chorus and then come over here and laugh himself. But soon, everyone stopped laughing and Edward finally relizsed that he was still holding me so he let go and helped me up. We all walked back inside and then Emmett turned to me.

"You seem to be laughing the hardest Bella." I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Don't worry, I wont go all out like Alice did, but sing Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood." That's not so bad, so I stood up and started to sing.

Edward's P.O.V

I still couldn't shake that feeling that passed through me when I held Bella before. But now she has to sing a Carrie Underwood song. So she stood up and sang.

"_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati,_

_On a snow white Christmas Eve._

_Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat."_

I couldn't get over how her perfect her voice was.

"_Fifty miles to go, and she was running low,_

_On faith and gasoline._

_It'd been a long hard year._

_She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention_

_She was going way to fast._

_Before she knew she sliding on a thin black sheet of glass._

_She saw both their lives flash before her eyes._

_She didn't even have time to cry,_

_She was so scared._

_She threw her hands up in the air."_

Her voice sounds really good with the Country. Idea! I pulled out my phone and recorded the chorus she sang for Bellas ringtone.

"_Jesus, take the wheel,_

_Take it from my hands._

_Cause I cant do this on my own._

_I'm letting go_

_So give me one more chance,_

_To save me from this road im on,_

_Jesus, take the wheel."_

She smiled and sat down. Everyone was clapping and Emmett started whistling. I programmed the ring tone and then put my phone back away. Bella then selected the next person.

"Rose, I know how much you love Carrie Underwood so, sing Twisted by her." Rose smiled and stood and Bella took her phone from Emmett. "Do you really think I would be able to record because I was laughing, so Emmett took it and sang into it and im recording everyone else's for their ring tone" she explained. I smiled and showed her my phone but then pouted and said

"I never got Emmetts." She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, then she went onto her phone and typed something. A few seconds later my phone beeped. I checked it and Bella sent me Emmetts Womanizer and sent a message with it. _Now you have it ;) ~Bella_ I smiled and then pressed record for Rose's song and Bella did to. Rose then began to sing.

Bellas P.O.V

As Rose sang I held my phone closer to her for her ring tone. I looked next to me to see Edward doing the same thing. He turned, met my gaze and smiled. I smiled back and then turned to hear Rose.

"_Baby, you're a wrecking ball crashin' into me,_

_Nothin' I can do but fall piece by piece._

_You broke down every part of me,_

_That ever thought I'd never need you, baby._

_It's twisted, messed up and more I think about it._

_It's crazy but so what? I may never understand it._

_I'm caught up and I'm hangin' on._

_I wanna love you even if it's wrong."_

She finished, bowed and sat back down. Were all clapping and me and Edward were assigning the ring tone to our phones. The Rose picked the next person.

"Alright pixie, Almost Lover by the Fine Frenzy." With that Alice squealed, jumped up and let us set up our phones and then started.

"_Your fingertips across my skin,_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind._

_Images._

_You sang me Spanish lullabies,_

_The sweetest silence in your eyes,_

_Clever trick."_

Her voice sounded so sweet and pure as she sang this.

"_But I never wanna see you unhappy,_

_I thought you want the same for me. _

_Goodbye my Almost Lover,_

_Goodbye my hopeless dreams._

_I'm trying not to think about you,_

_Can't you just let me be?_

_So long my loveless romance,_

_My back is turned on you._

_Should have known that you bring me heartache,_

_Almost lovers always do."_

Alright, two people left. Jasper and Edward. I clapped after I set my phone up again to notice Jasper standing up.

"Sing Breathing by Yellowcard" He sighed, and sang

"_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close,_

_The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold._

_And even though your next, I still feel so alone._

_I just can't give you anything for you to call your own."_

Jasper has a great voice! Though I didn't notice how Alice sighed while he sang and how he looked right at her as he sang. Oh man, this is gonna be intresing.

"_And I can feel you breathing,_

_And it's its keeping me awake._

_Can you feel it beating?_

_My hearts sinking like a weight."_

He finshed and sat back down Alice was the first to clap and Jasper just smiled at her. Jasper then turned his smile to Edward and said

"Top of the World. All American Rejects go." Edward sighed and I set up my phone and he stood up and sang.

"_Is there anybody out there?_

_That wakes up with a bitter taste?_

_It's a king that we put up there._

_And he's a short way to fall from grace._

_It's slowly filling upward._

_You can stand but you have no ground._

_I hear it from the lost words._

_They say that it's time you lost your crown."_

I still couldn't believe how his voice sounded so pure and proud. It made my heart fly listening to him. He met my gaze and smiled. I could't help but smile back as he continued to sing, still staring at me remind you. –Enter Alice squeal here-

"_Don't be so greedy._

_A dollars a penny to you_

_When hearts are beating._

_Say what you want them to do._

_Wasting away, I see you_

_When the top of the world_

_Falls on you._

_Finding a day, don't wanna be you_

_When the top of the world falls on you."_

We all clapped and I was searching for Edwards # so that I could assign it. I found it and looked up to see his green eyes staring into mine. I gasped shocked and he smiled his crooked smile that still made my heart melt.

"How'd you like it?" He asked, still smiling. I smiled back.

"It was really good. I got great songs for my ring tones. How bout you?" He smiled took out his phone and played a song. I relized it was mine and I blushed and looked down. I felt his finger on my chin pushing my head up to look into his eyes.

"You were great Bella. Your voice sounds amazing with a country sound to it." With that he smiled and walked away.

Bella's and Edward's P.O.V

I still couldn't shake that electric feeling pulling us together. At first I couldn't place it but now I can…I think…I think I've fallen in….love.

And by the way our friends look at each other...were not the only ones.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry guys if its moving to fast! I just wanna get them together already! I know I said I wanna take it slow but FUDGE THAT!!! Lol anyway, the couples are coming soon!!!!!! **

**Heres a recap on the songs!**

**Emmett-Womanizer by Britney Spears (Thx to Danni (from twilight commentary) for the idea!)**

**Bella-Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood**

**Rose-Twisted by Carrie Underwood**

**Alice-Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy**

**Jasper-Breathing by Yellowcard**

**And Finally**

**Edward-Top of the World by All American Rejects**

**R&R&R guys! Read, Review, and Rock On! **


	11. Wasted

**A/N: **** Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't have updated for about a week, I've been busy with school land everything! So anyway, Quick re-cap! Alice called everyone together for a practice sing (Emmett had to run down the hall singing Womanizer for messing with the pixie XD) and Bella and Edward realized their feelings….lets rock!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, and Wasted by Carrie Underwood.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

**ONE WEEK LATER (Day of Round Two!)**

Bellas P.O.V

Ok, so this last week has been hard. Now, that I realized that I loved Edward, it's been awkward around him, the funny thing is, he's been acting shy around me too. Something that happened this week that DIDN'T shock me?…well…that's gotta be Jasper and Alice getting together. The way they have been looking at each other from the start told me that they were gonna get together at some point. So anyway, it's the day of the second round of B.O.B. **(After I wrote this, 20 mins later, I realized why my friend was laughing…hehe Bob…inside joke…don't ask.) ** We tried to write a country song…well, I suggested it since Edward said he liked my voice with the country thing going. So, I wrote a song about when my mom and dad divorced, I remembered the day that she left and a week after. I sighed, im glad those days are over…but I wish that my parents wouldn't have fought, or it never would have happened and no one would be in pain. So, im sitting in the dressing room letting Alice and Rose decorate my face. I was dressed in a black halter-top top, dark skinny jeans, and silver sequined converses. I also had silver hoop earrings and my silver clover necklace. I had a natural look for the make-up which matched the song style. Rose wore my outfit but she had a red shirt and red sequined converses. Alice was wearing a purple shirt and purple sequined converses. **(outfits on profile.) **

"You guys look great!" I squealed as they walked out of the bathroom. Rose just started while Alice said thanks.

"What?" I asked Rose. She just laughed and said

"I think you been hanging out with Alice to long, you just squealed." She laughed again and I did too.

"Yeah, well we must learn from her." I answered and we just laughed harder. There was a knock on the door and Mark walked in.

"Hey girls! You ready?" He asked smiling.

"YEAH!" we replied.

"Great then lets go." With that we followed Mark to the stage, but not before me and Alice could grab our instruments, and we ran into the boys on the way.

"Hey guys, bye guys!!!" Emmett said and ran over to us with Jasper and Edward following. Jasper ran to Alice and gave her a quick kiss and then hugged me and Rose said good luck and ran after Emmett. We just stared after him. I turned to Edward, and asked

"Do I wanna know?" He just laughed.

"Probably not. Good luck!" I hugged him and then ran onto the stage. We had a violin player in the back with the stand and then she and Rose started the song. Followed soon after me and Alice. Then I approached the mic and sang.

"_Standing at the back door,_

_She tried to make it fast._

_One tear hit the hardwood,_

_It fell like broken glass._

_She said 'sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back, lets face it'._

_For one split second,_

_She almost turned around._

_But that would be like pouring raindrops back into a cloud,_

_So she took another step and said _

'_I see the way out, am im gonna take it'."_

This was inspired by my mom leaving that one night. She tried to rush out the door, but my dad put up a fight. I started crying and everything felt like someone was holding the fast-forward button. I wrote the chorus to be like my moms point of view on all this. I probably got it wrong, but it feels like I did it right. So, now me, Rose, and Alice started the chorus. **(b-Bella, G-Girls)**

"_I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting._

_To wake up one day and find,_

_That I let all these years go by,_

_Wasted."_

"_Another glass of whiskey,_

_But it still don't kill the pain._

_So he stumbles to the sink,_

_And pours it down the drain._

_He said _

'_Its time be a man, and stop living for yesterday, gotta face it.'"_

**G**

"_I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting._

_To wake up on day and find,_

_That I let all these years go by,_

_Wasted._

_I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing,_

_The still of the morning,_

_The color of the night._

_I ain't spending no more time,_

_Wasted."_

**B**

"_She kept driving along,_

_Til the moon and the sun.  
Were floating side by side._

_He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear,_

_For the first time in a while._

_Hey, yeah._

**G**

"_I don't wanna spend my life jaded, waiting._

_To wake up on day and find,_

_That I let all these years go by,_

_Wasted._

_I don't wanna keep on wishing, missing,_

_The still of the morning,_

_The color of the night._

_I ain't spending no more time,_

_Wasted."_

It felt good to sing that song, it made me feel free of the pain I held onto from that day. By the crowds reaction, they loved it. We blew kisses to the audience, bowed and ran off the stage. We were attacked by the boys the second we walked off stage. Emmett pulled us into one of his bear hugs.

"Great job you guys!!! That was awesome!" We laughed as he put us back down. Edward walked over and pulled me into another hug. That stupid tingle feeling still passed through me! Edward smiled his crooked smile, it still melts my heart, and congratulated us -well me- like Emmett did.

"Great job! You really were good." I looked at his eyes, there were soft and repentant. I blushed and smiled. His answering smile was dazzling.

"Thanks! Im sure you'll be great to." He just smiled and walked away, following Chris to the stage. I walked over to the corner viewing place and waited for the guys to go on stage.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Well, there it is! I was gonna put the guys song on this chapter, but I decided this chapter to be about Bellas song that she wrote about her parents divorce. I put another Twilight quote in this chapter**.** Prize is a chapter preview! ****The quote is in the book TWILIGHT! Don't look in the other three!!!**

**Thanks guys!!!**

**-Chrissie**


	12. Slow Dance and Goodbyes

**A/N: ****Hey everyone! Well, way more people tried to guess the quote! But only 2 got it right! Twilightforever17 and Twilight Awesomeness! The quote was harder to find then the last time…I mean to me it was harder…but I guess it not that hard…anyway the quote was:**

"**I looked at his eyes, they were soft and repentant. I blushed and smiled. His answering smile was dazzling." **

**It was a hard quote! So anyway quick re-cap. It was round two of B.O.B. and Alice and Jasper officially a couple!!! Woo! The guys are up! Lets Rock!**

**Disclamier: ****I do not own Twilight or Slow Dance With A Stranger by Danger Radio**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Edwards P.O.V

The last week has been very awkward for us. When I say us…I mean me and Bella. WE both have been shy around each other but still talk. Round two is tonight and I cant help but think about the song were singing. "EMMETT!!!!!" Jasper screamed. Emmett looked at him with wide-eyes…you don't get Jasper mad…or you'll suffer. I don't now what Emmett did but then he laughed and ran. "Get back here!" Jasper screamed and ran after Emmett. I just sat there blinking at the spot where they were just standing. Then I laughed and ran out the door and followed them…that is until I saw Bella and I ran over to her just as Emmett and Jasper ran past. She looked towards me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back..her smile –just like everything else about her- is to beautiful.

"Do I want to know?" She asked in her perfect bell-like voice. I just smiled wider and laughed.

"No probably not." She just laughed. Well then she and Alice and Rose had to leave to sing. But, she didn't leave without a hug and good luck from me. Then I stood there and listened to my Bella sing…whoa wait…_my _Bella?!!?!? Where did that come from. Man im falling harder and harder every day!

**--After Song—**

Wow…that's all I can say...well think but still wow. She looked so emontional singing that. Like it was part of her life that she was singing about…ill have to ask her about that later. But, now we have to go. I took a deep breath and kept telling myself, for Bella, do it for Bella...I mean I wrote it for her. And I did. I wrote this the day I realized I loved her. I hope that she gets the hidden message that's in this song. Here goes nothing. I took one more breath and walked out on stage. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye standing there and smiling. I looked at her smiled back then turned to the crowd. I still couldn't get over the rush of excitement that this brought. It just made me have this feeling flow through me…but it wasn't as strong as when me and Bella touched. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett playing the opening drum line and me and Jasper following. At the cue, I walked up to the mic and started to sing.

**(Key: E-Edward, A-All)**

**E**

"_Lifeline._

_Caught in the cavalry._

_Uh, tonight,_

_You're making it so hard to breathe._

_Every time, You wrap your arms around me._

_Breakdown,_

_Girl you know im feeling._

_There's no sound except for when our bodies move,_

_What have I, got myself up into?"_

Heres the part where I put the message for Bella in, I looked her through the corner of my eye and saw her smiling and tapping her leg to the music.

**A**

"_Girl, you make you feel like im walking into danger._

_Girl, I think ready for a slow dance with a stranger._

_Mmm…I think im ready for it._

_Girl I know you cant ignore it._

_Step on the gas let's floor it._

_Everything you want and more, cause._

_Girl I think im ready for a slow dance with a stranger."_

I looked at Bella again, and she was still tapping her foot, but her smile seemed a little bigger. I hope that's a good sign, if not….damn it.

**E**

"_Right now,_

_My heart is beating my chest._

_Going down,_

_Yea im the one who loves you best._

_Round and round,_

_Your making me obsessed, got one request._

_Lay back,_

_Let me take the drivers seat._

_It's a fact,_

_That you make my life complete._

_I'll attack,_

_Your every fantasy, _

_Baby."_

**A**

"_Girl, you make you feel like im walking into danger._

_Girl, I think ready for a slow dance with a stranger._

_Mmm…I think im ready for it._

_Girl I know you cant ignore it._

_Step on the gas let's floor it._

_Everything you want and more, cause._

_Girl I think im ready for a slow dance with a stranger."_

**E**

"_No I never seen it coming."_

**Emmett and Jasper**

"_I should be up and running._

_Instead of walking into Danger."_

**Edward**

"_Danger"_

**All**

"_Danger."_

**Jasper**

"_But you kept me up all night"_

**Emmett**

"_Can't let you out my sight"_

**Edward**

_I want another slow dance with a stranger."_

**(Jasper joins in)**

"_Stranger"_

**All**

"_Stranger._

"_Girl, you make you feel like im walking into danger._

_Girl, I think ready for a slow dance with a stranger._

_Girl, you make me feel like im walking into danger._

_Girl, I think im ready for a slow dance with a stranger."_

By now the audience and Bella for that matter where singing along to the chorus! I smiled wider and finshed the song.

"_Mmm…I think im ready for it._

_Girl I know you cant ignore it._

_Step on the gas let's floor it._

_Everything you want and more, cause._

_Girl I think im ready for a slow dance with a stranger."_

The crowd went wild! We bowed ran off the stage, put away our instruments and got a text from Bella

_Meet us in our dressing room! ~Bella ;)_

I smiled and told the guys we walked to the girls dressing room and knocked on the door. I heard Rose scream it's open, so we opened the door and Alice, and Rose ran to Jasper and Emmett and hugged them and kissed them…oh yeah, Rose and Emmett got together after the girls performance, she asked him about the ran by and then he just kissed her. I looked at Bella and opened my arms, pouting. She smiled and ran into my arms. I spun her around and put her down.

"You did great!' She said, still smiling wildly.

"Thanks! You did too." I said, she blushed and quietly said thank you. Then Alice and Rose quickly hugged me and said good job, and then went back to their partner. That the way it was, if we weren't dating one of our group members, we were basically an adopted family. We left a little while later to change out of our stage clothes. Rose and Alice left with Emmett and Jasper to double date. So I went to the girls dressing room to talk to Bella. I walked in and heard music, I followed it to see Bella sitting there playing her acoustic guitar and singing. I listened more closely and noticed that she didn't notice me. She was strumming a rhythm on her guitar and was quietly singing a song form a book that was laid out in front of her.

"_Walking past you throught the hall,_

_Stopping by to give you a call,_

_We've been through it all._

_Talking to you,_

_Saying our goodbyes,_

_Can't believe that we are leaving,_

_This is the end for us all."_

She seemed to get more into the song as she looked away from the book and sang a little louder.

"_And how do we say,_

_Our goodbyes,_

_Do we laugh or cry._

_And why does this have to be so hard_

_Yeah, yeah, oh._

_And how do we say our goodbyes._

_Do we laugh or cry,_

_And do I just say goodbye,_

_Do I laugh or cry?"_

Her voice faded a little and I decided to walk in the room.

"Wow, That was amazing Bells." She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around. She blushed and looked down.

"Oh, um thanks. How um how long were you there?" She asked still blushing…possibly when more if it was possible.

"I walked in when you started singing. Did you write that?" I asked her, sitting down on the couch next to her. She closed the book and I saw that it was decorated And said "Forbidden Beats song book…Don't touch!"

"Yeah, I wrote that at me, Alice, and Rose's graduation. Its no big deal." She looked down again. I took my finger and put it on her chin pushing her face up to look at me.

"Bella, that was great…better then great, it was amazing. I hope to hear the full song someday." I smiled and she did to. I drop my hold on her and she stood up. She started to walk away, but I sensed she was going to fall so I stood up. Sure enough, as soon as I stood she fell backward and right into my waiting arms….typical Bella.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**OK, don't kill me for the weak ending! I couldn't really think of anything so I made Bella fall. XD The song that Bella sang at the end is Goodbyes by Savannah Outen…my sister Madison has been singing that song all week so I used it! I don't own that either! Anyway, Review!!! I wanna see if I can make 100 reviews! Im almost there! Next chapter will come sooner then this one…I hope. Sorry for the wait for the update. I've been busy with school and plus I got loaded with work for the break so I finally got around to finshing the chapter! Thanks Guys! **

**R&R&R – Read, Review, and Rock On!**

**-Chrissie! **


	13. Movie Night

**A/N: ****Hey Guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my major end of the semester tests are next week again, so this is the last chapter until the end of next week, I also have been doing my S.S Project, so that took up all my time, so im soooooo sorry! You might want to read the last chapter if your confused on what part im on…..I had to XD! ANYWAY!!!! Let's Rock!!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight!!!!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ol0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o09o0**

Bellas P.O.V

I think im going more and more crazy, when I landed in Edwards's arms, that static energy just got so much stronger! I think im actually falling more and more in love with him everyday…even if he might not feel that same, I know that I always will. _Oh god, why me? Im going all lovey-dovey! _Well, tomorrows the 2nd elimination…and I hope that the country like thing was good enough. Rose and Alice were still on their dates with the guys, so im basically by my self….then again…..maybe not…I grabbed my cell and pressed #5, which was Edwards speed dial.

**(Key: **_**Bella, **_**Edward)**

'**Hello?**

_**Hey Edward!**_

**Oh! Hey Bella. Whats up?**

_**I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, everyone else is still out.**_

**Sure, ill be there in a few.**

_**Cool, see you soon!**_

**Bye**

I hung up the phone and ran to get dressed; I put on my silver American Eagle Shirt, Dark skinny jeans, and my Black and Gray Bubble Converses. I put my hair in a messy high ponytail, thank god Alice isn't here, or she'd flip! There was a knock on the door and I went to answer it. Edward was standing there in a green t-shirt with dark jeans and white and green sneakers. I gave him a hug and let him come in.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him causally. He just smiled.

"How about you teach me some of your karate moves?" I laughed and nodded.

We spent the next 2 hours practicing Karate and he was a really quick learner. We were watching one of those old horror movies that are just plain stupid and not a horror at all. We were laughing at everything. Then all of a sudden I got tired and fell asleep…dreaming about who else then Edward.

Edwards P.O.V

When I woke up in the morning, I noticed I was laying on a couch, and something was laying on me. I looked down and see Bella with her head in my lap fast asleep, I smiled and quickly kissed the top of her head. I felt the strongest static shock go through me the second my lips touched her head. She started to mumble something and I thought that she was awake and felt me kiss her…that would embarrassing. But she just turned over on my lap and talked louder.

"Edward" What? She just said my name in her sleep? Does that mean she was dreaming of me? I hope so…that slightest chance of that made my heart sore. I just laid there and watched her sleep and mumble my name for an hour until she stopped talking and woke up. Her eyes opened and she started into my green eyes. She smiled and just said.

"Did I fall asleep during the movie?" I just smiled and nodded. She laughed and stood up. She stretched and then I got up to and did that same thing. We hung out for another hour or so and then I went back to the room. I walked in and got tackled down by a blonde and a pixie. They tackled me to the ground, said hi, laughed at my crepped out expression, and ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" I asked as Emmett and Jasper helped me up.

"Oh, nothing, just you getting tackled by the girls we slept over last night, and where we you hmmmmm?" Emmett asked.

"Me and Bella fell asleep watching a movie." I asked and then went to get changed for the elimination that was in about 1 hour. The guys followed and we got changed and then it was off to the elimination.


	14. Lucky

**A/N: **** Hey guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! In school, our school play just ended, that was pretty crazy so the people, like me, that weren't a part of it, had extra hallway projects. So, Spring Break is coming up for me, so hopefully I'll be able to post, im not sure if im going away yet, but im most likely most and gonna be home being boring :P. So anyway, I found a perfect song for Bella and Edward so it's gonna be a short chapter, its right before the elimination. Also, I have a new poll up! Go vote! Ok, that's enough talk, lets rock!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight!**

**Emmett: ****She just wishes!**

**Me: ****What the giant teddy said. I also don't own the song used in this chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bellas P.O.V

Ok, so elimination is in about 2 hours, and im sitting here with my guitar trying to think of a song. I've been thinking about the contest and what its brought me. Lets see: Friendship, Courage, Wisdom (you try looking out for Emmett's pranks, heh, good luck), and Edward. Edward became my best friend, besides Alice and Rose of course but still, also, I fell in love with him. Can you blame me? He's the perfect guy! He's smart, funny, cute, sweet, and all that stuff. Im just so…so…lucky to have him. Wait….thats it! With that, I picked my guitar up and started strumming my guitar and then sang.

Edwards P.O.V

Emmett and Jasper have been out with Alice and Rose for a while now, and I don't wanna bother Bella, in case shes getting ready or something. Ahhh...Bella. My best friend, besides Em and Jazz, the love of my life. Yeah, I admit it, Bella is the love of my life, I've never felt like this with any one before, and I don't think I ever will. Im just so lucky to have her in my life. Lucky…hmmm. Curious I picked up my guitar and starting playing then I started to sing.

'_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you._

_Across the water, across the deep blue,_

_Ocean._

_Under the open sky,_

_Oh my, baby im trying'_

Bella and Edwards P.O.V

**(Key – B-Bella, E-Edward, D-Both)**

**B**

'_Boy I hear you,_

_In my dreams,_

_I feel you whisper, across the sea._

_I'll keep you with me,_

_In my heart,_

_You make it easier, when life gets hard.'_

**D**

'_I'm lucky im in love, with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh'_

**B (E)**

'_They don't know how long it takes (they don't know how long it takes)_

**D**

'_Waiting for a love like this'_

**B**

'_Everytime we say goodbye.'_

**D**

'_I wish we had one more kiss,_

_I'll wait for you,_

_I'll promise you._

_I will.'_

'_Im lucky im in love with my best friend,_

_Lucky to have been where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky were in love in every way._

_Lucky to have stayed, where we have stayed._

_Lucky to be coming home someday._

**E**

"_So, im sailing,_

_Through the sea._

_To an island, where we'll met._

_You'll hear the music, fill the air._

_I'll put a flower in you hair.'_

**B**

"_Through the breeze and through the trees._

_More so pretty, your all I see._

_As the world keeps,_

_Spinning round._

_You hold me,_

_Right here,_

_Right now.'_

**D**

'_Im lucky im in love, with my best friend._

_Lucky to have been to where I have been._

_Lucky to be coming home again._

_Lucky were in love in everyway,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed._

_Lucky to be coming home, someday.'_

'_Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh' (Repeat x2)'_

I put my guitar down and just sat there smiling and think the same line over and over.

"_Im lucky im in love, with my best friend"_

Oh yeah, im in love alright, now it's time to get them to notice.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Isn't that the perfect song for them!?!?! In case you didn't know, the song is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Calliat. Its an amazing song, just listen to it! Next chapter will be the elimination, promise! Hopefully, this chapter will make my 100th comment! 100th reviewer get a preview of the next chapter!!! So review! Thanks guys!

-Chrissie

Rockergrl1321


	15. Second Elimination

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated….I've been in Florida for Spring Break and I've had to do homework…sucks! I'm still looking for a Beta!!! If your interested, just PM me! Also, I'm FINALLY to 100 reviews!! Thank you to everyone that reviewed. So, lets rock!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Twilight…or Emmett...*sniff*…Stephenie Meyer does.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Edward's P.O.V

'Hey Edward! Director says to be at the stage for the elimination in 5 minutes! Let's Go!' Emmett boomed as he came in the room from his date with Rose. Jasper come in after him, giving me a quick 'Hey.' I put down my guitar and closed my song book that I was using to write down my new song, then got up and followed Emmett and Jasper to the stage. As we were walking down the hall, I felt someone jump on my back and just stay there and ride on my back. I hear laughter and turned towards the sound. Bella and Rose were laughing next to me, and I looked at my back to see the Pixie herself smiling brightly at me. I joined in Bella and Rose's laughter and helped Alice off my back just to have her jump on Jaspers back afterwards. Still laughing, Rose walked over to Emmett and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I walked over to Bella and gave her a hug and a smile. She returned the hug and smile and then walked with me down the hallway. After a minute of comfortable silence. I noticed that Bella had a worried almost pained look on her face.

'Hey what's wrong?'

She seemed to snap out of her la-la land that she was in and turned to me and smiled….but it was wrong, it wasn't Bella's smile.

'Nothing, just a little nervous.' She answered and she took a deep breath.

I pulled her into my side with my arm and she wrapped an arm around my waist in return. Remember that current feeling? It was stronger then ever now.

'There's nothing to be scared about! Your gonna be fine!' She smiled and nodded thanks as we approached the stage…all I could do is hope my words were true.

Bella's P.O.V

_Oh god, what if me and the girls go home tonight?! I don't wanna go home, I just realized my feelings for Edward! Even if I go home, I can't tell Edward how I feel! We go to the same school! It will ruin everyth-_

'Hey what's wrong?' Edward's voice brought me back to reality. I didn't want to explain my long explanation that involved my deep feelings for him, so instead I just answered.

'Nothing, just nervous.'

He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me close to his side, obviously an act to comfort me, I returned the hug by wrapping an arm around his waist and listened to his voice of reassurance. As we approached the stage, I couldn't help but start to worry again. I don't know why, but something just didn't feel right! I approached Alice and Rose on the couch and hugged them and wished them good luck, the same with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Just as I sat down the director came on stage and announced his 'quiet on the set' line. Then all the usual stuff happened. Jason started talking, commercials then, it was the results time. I closed my eyes and waited for either our band or the guy' band to be announced. After a while, 2 bands were in jeopardy and the guys were safe…we weren't called yet. _Oh god._

Edward's P.O.V

Why isn't he calling the girl's band? Can't he see that Bella is flipping out?? Finally, he announced the girls band, but I was to nervous to listen. My world crashed as Bella's eyes started tearing as a red spotlight covered the girl's faces.

Bella's P.O.V

HOLY CRAP! NO! WE CAN'T GO HOME!

'Would the 3 bands in jeopardy please stand up.' We silently stood up and walked to center stage. The light's on the middle dimmed as we walked into out spots.

'OK, this what we're gonna do, one band is still safe, 2 are in danger of going home. The band safe, will be announced after the break.' I wanted to scream! The director called break and I let the tears fall and Me, Alice and Rose had a giant group hug. After we let go, Emmett pulled me into his signature bear hug, after reminded him I needed to breathe, he put me down and Jasper gave me a hug. Then, Edward pulled me into a tight hug and I cried into his shirt. I felt bad, getting his shirt wet, but he didn't seem to care. The director called us to get back into place, I quickly wiped my tears and gave Edward one last hug and walked back over to center stage.

'Welcome back, one band is still safe, the other 2 are still in danger of going home…the band still safe is…' I crossed my hands and raised them to my mouth and closed my eyes. Then Jason spoke the words.

'The Untamed Beat.' I opened my eyes and smiled so big and pulled Alice and Rose into a tight group hug. We walked back to the couches with the hug roar of applause from the crowd. We sat down and were attacked by the guys.

'I told you that you wouldn't go home.' Edward whispered in my ear, I turned to him and smiled and said.

'Yeah, but you also said there was nothing to worry about, and I remember worrying under a red spotlight!' He smiled softly, in apology. I turned to hear the team that was going home.

'The band going home tonight is…Shadow Fiends' The lights turned onto 2 guys. One with Blond hair and Blue eyes, and a Dark skinned guy with black hair and brown eyes. I think their names were Mike and Tyler. **(A/N:HAHAHAHA! SUCKERS!) **I heard them talking backstage how it wouldn't be so bad to get eliminated. They would be able to go home to their girlfriends. Pretty sweet. Jason wrapped up the show and we walked off stage. As soon as we were off stage, me and the girls jumped up and down screaming! Emmett-being the idiot he is-Jumped up and down with us and squealed so loud that it blocked out all of our laughter.

We talked for a few more minutes then we walked back to our Dressing rooms, just as excited as before.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

DON'T KILL ME FOR ALMOST GETTING RID OF THE GIRLS! You guys didn't like the song choice and the story needed more excitement! Can't you just see Emmett jumping up and down and squealing like Alice??? Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!!!!

-Chrissie

Rockergrl1321


	16. For You

**A/N: ****Hey guys!!! OK, so I was listening to my i-Pod and one of my new favorite songs came on...its a love song so this chapter that songs are Love songs! Im still looking for a Beta!!! So PM me if you would be interested! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own anything Twilight….only this story line! OR For You which was sent in and written by Nightsbane-Flock-Protecter!! Thank you SOOO much!!! All rights go to them! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bellas P.O.V

OK, so it's been 2 days since we almost got eliminated and we agreed in one thing….NO MORE COUNTRY!!! Unless…of course, Jason MAKES us…then were just screwed! Im in the middle of writing another song. Its about Edward and how much im Caught up in him. Im writing the lyrics in the book as I go on.

'_I can't save the night, _

_Cause nothing feels right._

_I can't deny,_

_That how when your me, my love,_

_Grows stronger every day._

_Ooh, Ooh, Yeah,_

_Im Caught in you,_

_Ooh, Ooh, Yea'_

I stopped playing to write what I just sang but the book was gone….I look up to see Alice with a pen writing in the book and Rose smiling at me. After Alice finishes writing in my book she hands it back to me and gleams. I look in it and-of course- its an exact copy of my song. I smiled at Alice and said a simple thank you. Then the loudspeaker came on.

'_All bands report to the stage, all bands report to the stage, thank you!'_

We sighed and stood up. After we got there, we met up with the guys. Alice ran to Jasper and hugged him, same as Rose to Emmett…except, Emmett ran to Rose….that was pretty funny. I just walked up to Edward and hugged him. He hugged me back and we said our hellos. Then Jason came on stage.

'OK guys! Remember I said some weeks would have a special theme?' We all nodded 'Good, because tomorrow is one of those nights. The theme is love songs!' Other teams groaned, except us and the guys, Rose and Alice looked at me and when we got back to our dressing room and said.

'This is the PERFECT time to tell Edward how you feel Bella!' I don't think my jaw has EVER dropped that low before. And I also think I set a new blushing shade record.

'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Guys, im not ready for that yet!' I said faster then I usually talk.

Alice and Rose glared at me, walked over their instruments-well Alice picked up mine- and they began to play a song I've never heard before.

Edwards P.O.V

I was freaking out! Emmett and Jasper want me to tell her how I feel about her! And I couldn't do that! Then they walked over to their instruments while Jasper took my guitar, and they began playing a song.

All P.O.V (Thank you SOOO much to Nightsbane-Flock-Protecter again! I'm adding Alice and Rosalie in…hopes that okay Nightsbane! Thank again! Again, all rights for this song go to them!)

_Jasper_

'_I know that you love her,_

_I can see it in your eyes._

_Even when you deny it all,_

_I can see through your lies._

_I don't put your troubles to rest,_

_When I tell you she loves you too._

_I can see you still hesitate,_

_But this is what you do._

_Emmett and Jasper_

'_You gotta take that chance,_

_Your gotta risk everything._

_If she really loves you, she'll do anything_

_For You._

_You can protect each other, through the good and the bad._

_And she'll try not be so sad._

_For you._

_She'll save your life, _

_From yourself one day._

_Until that happens,_

_You have to watch her back,_

_You'll have to keep your fires alive._

_Because I know (oh, I know)'_

_Emmett_

'_She'll leave her friends in black, _

_For you.'_

_Alice _(OK, this where I changed it a little, I made it so Alice and Rose can sing it so yeah.)

'_He is to you,_

_What mine is to me._

_Letting him go, would be a catastrophe!_

_When all we have,_

_Is on the table,_

_You can still him 'My own, my angel'_

_Alice and Rosalie_

'_You gotta keep him safe,_

_Keep him away._

_From all the evil and what they say._

_You can't be afraid,_

_To walk through that door._

_Cause when you do, he'll want to live once more,_

_For You._

_You need to keep him away,_

_From the evil of this place._

_Even if you think, _

_It's a wild goose chase._

_You can't let him go,_

_Out of your sight._

_Cause then he'll leave the world,_

_Without a light._

_For You.'_

_Emmett and Jasper_

'_If you don't tell her how you feel,_

_Then she'll never know._

_You'll just have to sit there and watch her go.'_

_Alice and Rosalie_

'_He will fail,_

_Your world's will die,_

_And you'll blame yourself cause you never heard him cry.'_

_All 4_

'_For You.'_

_Emmett and Jasper_

'_You gotta keep her safe,_

_Keep her away._

_From all the evil and what they say._

_You can't be afraid,_

_To walk through that door._

_Cause when you do, she'll want to live once more,_

_For You._

_You need to keep her away,_

_From the evil of this place._

_Even if you think, _

_It's a wild goose chase._

_You can't let her go,_

_Out of your sight._

_Cause then she'll leave the world,_

_Without a light._

_For You.'_

_Alice and Rosalie_

'_You gotta keep him safe,_

_Keep him away._

_From all the evil and what they say._

_You can't be afraid,_

_To walk through that door._

_Cause when you do, he'll want to live once more,_

_For You._

_You need to keep him away,_

_From the evil of this place._

_Even if you think, _

_It's a wild goose chase._

_You can't let him go,_

_Out of your sight._

_Cause then he'll leave the world,_

_Without a light._

_For You.'_

_All 4_

'_For you,_

_For you,_

_For you,_

_For you,_

_For you.'_

Edward and Bellas P.O.V

Listening to their song, I know their right, but…can I really do this? There's only one answer…Hell Yes.


	17. Finally!

**A/N: ****HEY!!!! I'm back!!! I didn't get a new computer yet…=( but, I'm using my brothers computer because I was going crazy not writing! So, sorry for being so long and schools ending in 2 weeks!!! So ill be free to write! Anyway, you should go back and re-read the last chapter just to re-fresh your memory if you want =D. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight or more importantly Emmett *dies crying* I LOVE HIM!!! I also don't own any songs use in this chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bella's P.O.V

OK, Alice and Rose officially took control of me and dressed me to 'impress' and I've haven't seen Edward since Yesterday. We are currently waiting for Jason to start the show and then to perform. Im dressed in dark skinny jeans, A white shirt that has the alphabet on it but I and U are in red and so is O but its designed like a heart, so its I (heart) U. I have a short red jacket layered on top and black converses with red designs on them. Alice and Rose ran off somewhere….I really didn't know where.

'Hey Bella.' A veletly voice came from behind me. I turned to face the reason for my thundering heart…Edward.

'Hey Edward. What's up?' I asked causally, avoiding the fact my heart just speed up even more.

'Nothing really, Jasper and Emmett ran off somewhere…and by the looks of it so did Alice and Rose.' He said

'Yep. So how did writing your love song go?' I noticed his eyes grew more gentle at this question…but I didn't know why.

'Great, I excited to get out there.' Good, at least one of us in confident.

'You?' he asked when I came back to reality.

'Good, we're using the song I wrote a few days ago. Hopefully it'll go over well.' Yea, a song I wrote yesterday. Ugh! I don't know if I can pull this off. Of course, thanks to my luck, Jason then started the show and the first band started. Me and Edward kept talking until he had to go on. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

'This song is all for you Bella.' With that, he walked towards the stage, leaving me there speechless.

When the music started I finally managed to close my mouth. Alice and Rose appeared out of nowhere and together we stood there watching Edward sing while looking at me out of the corner of his eye and smiling at me before he started.

'_She's got a way about her,_

_I don't know what it is,_

_But I can't live without her._

'_She's got a way of pleasing,_

_I don't know why it is,_

_But there has to be a reason anyway._

'_She's got a smile that heals me,_

_I don't know why it is,_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me.'_

The song just started and I already have tears of joy streaming down my face, and Alice and Rose are smiling hugely and hugging me tightly. He loves me too! I could just jump on that stage and kiss him right now! But then I remember the fact that we are live on NATIONAL T.V so that plan left my mind as quickly as it came in. He started singing again and I stopped thinking to hear him sing.

'_She's got a way of talking,_

_I don't know what it is,_

_But it lifts me up when we are walking anywhere._

'_She comes to me when I'm feeling down,_

_Inspires me without a sound,_

_She touches me and I get turned around._

'_She's got a way of showing,_

_How I make her feel,_

_And I find the strength to keep on going._

'_She's got a light around her,_

_And everywhere she goes,_

_A million dreams of love surround her everywhere._

'_She comes to me when I'm feeling down,_

_Inspires me without a sound,_

_She touches me and I get turned around._

'_She's got a smile that heals me,_

_I don't know why it is,_

_But I have to laugh when she reveals me._

'_She's got a way about her,_

_I don't know what it is,_

_But I can't live without her.'_

He finished and looked my crying face and smiled as I clapped along with the crowd. He walked over to me and led me down the hall. He stopped when we were alone and started to talk.

'Bella, ever since I met you, my life has been more joyous, I've been more happy and I always want to be around you. Bella, I love you and I hope you feel the same way.' He said, staring into my eyes the whole time. I started crying again and jump into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist. I reached my face up and pressed my lips to his. I been dreaming of this moment awhile now and it's better then I imagined. His soft, warm lips on mine and moving in unison to mine. When we finally pulled away, I stared into his eyes and simply said.

'I love you too, Edward.' He smiled hugely and kissed me again. I heard feet pounding down the hall, so Edward put me down. And Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice came around the corner and hugged us. Then, Alice and Rose said

'By the way, were on in a minute.'

'WHAT!?!?!?!' I screamed, then all 6 of us ran down the hall faster then we've ever ran before. We made it just in time, then we walked out to the stage.

Edward's P.O.V

As Bella walked out to the stage, I wanted to scream and do a happy dance. FINALLY! I kissed Bella! She loves me too! Im so happy! I stopped my mental celebration when Bella approached the mike and the song started while she sang.

'_I'm so in love, and I can't fight the feeling,_

_My heart is helpless and I can't resist._

_I still remember, how the world stood still babe,_

_First time we kissed._

'_Your all I see,_

_When I think of forever,_

_Made my futures wouldn't make much sense._

_Boy, I believe,_

_We were meant for each other._

_So lets give it a chance._

'_I'm caught up in you,_

_I'm facing the truth,_

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in everyway._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right,_

_I can't deny,_

_My heart when your near me my love,_

_Grows stronger everyday._

_Ooh, Ooh yea._

_Caught up in you.'_

I swear, my smile grew when I heard her sing those words. Emmett and Jasper clapped me on the back and then we all listened to Bella continue the song.

'_Before your love,_

_My heart was broken,_

_I didn't think that it would ever mend._

_And then you came, into my life boy,_

_Now I don't need to pretend._

'_I'm caught up in you,_

_I'm facing the truth,_

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in everyway._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right,_

_I can't deny,_

_My heart when your near me my love,_

_Grows stronger everyday._

_Ooh, Ooh yea._

'_Every time I look into your eyes,_

_Every time I see your hand in mine._

_I know there is nothing else I need!_

'_I'm caught up in you,_

_I'm facing the truth,_

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in everyway._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right,_

_I can't deny,_

_My heart when your near me my love,_

_Grows stronger everyday._

'_I'm caught up in you,_

_I'm facing the truth,_

_What else can I do,_

_With all these emotions cause I'm,_

_I'm falling deeper in everyway._

_I can't save the night,_

_Cause nothing feels right,_

_I can't deny,_

_My heart when your near me my love,_

_Grows stronger everyday._

'_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Yeah!_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Caught up in you,_

_Yeah!'_

She finished and bowed to the roaring crowd, and me with them. She walked up to me and I kissed her and everyone around us, even the people we didn't know, all said together:

'FINALLY!'

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

**WOOOOO!!!! FINALLY!!!! Anyway, the songs used in this chapter were:**

**Boys – She's got a way by Jordan Knight**

**And**

**Girls – Caught up in You – Cassi Thomson.**

**Thanks guys! Remember R&R&R!!!**

**Love ya!**

**~Chrissie**

**Rockergrl1321**


	18. Broken

**A/N: Hey everyone!!! OK, so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Im leaving for Minnesota Tuesday so this is the last chapter for a month. Im gonna try to update all my stories and check out my new story Best Damn Thing. I'll try not to leave it at a cliff hanger since im gonna be gone for a month. I'll be back August 14****th****. But im not gonna write til around August 20****th**** because my birthday is August 15****th**** (reviews would be the best present!!!) and I have to unpack and everything. Bye guys!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight. But I own an Emmett shirt!!! YAY =D!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Bella's P.O.V

It's been an amazing week! Since me and Edward got together, I've been more giddy and happy lately! I walked into the main room of our dressing room in a bright blue tank-top, Dark skinny jeans, black hoodie, and gray denim converses (their not actually made of denim. They have a denim look). Today's elimination and really I'm not that worried. The audience seemed to love the song and I hope that America did too. So after I finished getting dressed. Alice and Rose did my hair and make-up and then we were off to met the boys and go to the elimination. After a minute of two, we saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward down the hall with their backs turned towards us. WE all quietly snuck up behind them and jumped on their backs. They all jumped a little a turned their heads to see us. They laughed a little and I kissed Edward's cheek. The guys then started walk down the hall with us on their backs towards the elimination.

**AFTER ELIMINATION (sorry I don't feel like writing the whole process again)**

Yes! Safe another week, as me and the girls were jumping up and down, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up in the air and spun me around. I laughed as Edward put me down, spun me around and kissed me. Right away I kissed him back, and then, too soon I might add, he pulled away.

'Congrats! Looks like your stuck here with me for another week.' L I laughed and answered

'Your I guess I can put up with. Emmett on the other hand I think I might kill by the end of this.' I said while pointing to Emmett who was currently running in a circle screaming

'We're still in! We're still in!' over and over again. We looked at him, then looked back at each other and laughed. We were about go back to the dressing rooms when Jason made an announcement.

'OK guys! So, congrats on making it this far! Next week, the challenge is Group songs. Two bands will write a song and it HAS to include ALL the band members in both bands. Have a good night guys!' With he walked away and Emmett grabbed Rose and ran down the hall. The rest of us looked at each other and shrugged. Edward threw me on his back and took off running down the hall. I heard Rose laughing in our dressing room so Edward ran in there. Sure enough, Emmett was on the floor on his ass with Rose laughing on the couch. We just chuckled as Jasper and Alice walked hand and hand into the room. We all sat in a circle and filled out the paper Jason gave Jasper to fill out so they now what to announce.

'OK, first thing we need is a group name, it has to be a joining of our two bands.' Edward said. We all sat there thinking until Emmett said something.

'What about The Forbidden Temptation?' we all stared at him.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing, just, you actually had a GOOD idea for once.' I said

'This hasn't happened since we were 3.' Jasper said. Edward only nodded in agreement.

So we decided to go with Emmett's surprisingly good idea and then there the hard part…the song. We want a rock beat to it, but also to be somewhat soft and meaningful. After about 3 hours, we got it down and we were off to bed.

**(I was going to end it there but since I'm gonna be gone for a MONTH, I'm gonna skip to the performance.)**

**ONE WEEK LATER – PERFORMANCE DAY**

OK, we are backstage waiting to be called and we are listening to everyone else perform, and the names might suck but the songs are REALLY good. Right now were listening to 'Shadow's Control', where did they come up with that? But their song was called 'Heart Drive' **(It's by Bobby Edner and Alexa Vega…it's alright.) **The guy was the main singer and the girl sang with the last words of each sentence and the chorus. We were after them and we were all nervous. Then, they finished and they walked off stage. They went to commercial and we took that time to set up our instruments. The director then came to led us girls to the opposite sides of the stage. I walked in when I started singing and Edward walked in on the other side. Then, the show came back on and Jason walked to center stage.

'OK, we've seen many acts perform tonight and we have one more left. These two bands have been rocking this competition and the online polls say that their two of the 5 most popular bands on the show. '

_Wow, cool._ I thought.

'Now please make some noise for The Forbidden Beat and Temptation, or tonight, they are The Forbidden Temptation.' Then Jason walked off stage as the crowd roared with cheers. Everyone but Emmett started playing. Emmet was the drummer, Alice and Jasper were the bass players and Rose was the guitarist, so me and Edward weren't playing anything tonight. When it was Edward's time to sing, he walked out the all the girls cheered louder. I saw him smile as he started to sing.

**(KEY – E – Edward, B – Bella, D – Both Song: Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee, listen to it as you read!)**

**E**

'_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

**D**_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

**E**_  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore  
_

I took a deep breath and walked out as I sang. When everyone saw me, the crowd cheered loudly. I smiled as I keep singing.

**B**_  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

**D**

_  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore'

We finished the song and as the last note drifted, the whole audience cheered louder then before. I heard a very loud 'GO BELLA!!!' and I looked up and saw a sing saying The Forbidden Beat Rocks! In Red sparkle letters and I gasped as I saw the person holding the sign. It was my dad. I smiled huge as I met his eyes. He must of knew that I was smiling at him because he smiled and waved as I walked backstage. I ran to Alice and Rose and told them that Charlie was here.

Alice's reaction – 'Holy crap!!! No way!!!! We HAVE to get him backstage!!! I missed him!!!'

Rose – 'AWESOME! And Alice, chill on the fun dip.' At that I HAD to laugh. Then Edward came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into him and then he pulled my chin towards his face so I could give him a kiss.

'Amazing job love.' He said as he smiled his crooked smile. I smiled back and said

'Thanks! You did awesome! This was by far the BEST week ever.' Everyone had to agree…gee performing with our boyfriends on stage on national TV…pretty awesome. Then, two strong arms gripped my waist from behind and spun me around. I saw Edward with a confused look on his face as he stared at the person twirling me. _That leaves Emmett out…_I thought. I was put down and I turned to see my dad smiling huge at me. I screamed and hugged him tightly. He laughed and hugged me back tightly. Alice and Rose heard me scream and came running with Emmett and Jasper to see what was wrong. When Alice and Rose saw Charlie they screamed too and ran to him. He pulled them both into the hug and we all laughed. Then, I walked out of the hug and walked over to the guys.

'Guys, met my dad. Charlie Swan, Chief of Police in Forks, Washington.' The guys smiled at Charlie and shook his hand.

'Dad, this is Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. They live in Forks.' My dad stared at them…then shock came into his eyes.

'Your Dr. Cullen's Son's?' I gasped as they nodded their heads proudly. No wonder their last name sounded familiar.

'Well, you guys were amazing tonight. Bella can I speak too you alone?' I nodded my head confused and followed my dad to an a banded hallway backstage. He turned to look at me with a serious look on his face.

'Bells, is that Edward guy you're boyfriend or something? You guys looked like you had so much chemistry on stage.' I gasped as my dad said that. It was THAT noticeable. I could only tell him the truth since I was a horrible liar so I nodded. My father's eyes lightned.

'Sweetie, I can tell you really like him. It's OK, as long as he doesn't hurt you. Then just come right to me promise?' I couldn't help but smile at his crinkly eyed smile. I nodded my head as I promised him. Then he hugged me before we walked around the corner and Edward wrapped his arms around me. I looked at Edward with a huge smile on my face, and his the same. I saw in the corner of my eyes that my father was smiling softly at us. He hugged us one last time before he left. But he promised that he'd take all 6 of shopping this weekend, we all quickly agreed, OK, Alice was the quickest, then Jasper, Rose, Emmett agreed…it took a little persuading to get me and Edward to agree, but we eventually did. So we all walked back to our dressing rooms and went to sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OK, so this is it for a month! I'm gonna try to update The following two stories before I leave tomorrow.**

**Twilight Commentary**

**and**

**Best Damn Thing**

**Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can! Bye everybody!!!**

**~Chrissie**

**Rockergrl1321**


	19. Shopping

**A/N: ****Hey everyone I'm back!!! Thanks for all the birthday wishes! OK, I know I said I would update yesterday but my other friend Amanda had a party so I went then today I had a party 4 my birthday. So, I finally got a chance since I got back to write. Minnesota was so much fun!!! I had a blast! Anyway, on with the story!!!**

**00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Bella's P.O.V

My dad was true to his words. This weekend he took the 6 of us shopping in the City. Alice was so excited and practically ran to the Seaport **(for those of you who don't know the Seaport in the City, it's basically the mall and it's built on a dock by the Port for all the boats.) **We spent all day shopping at the stores…they didn't have any of the stores like in Port Angeles. So, after we shopping for a few hours we went to Dinner at Cabana **(Cabana is a Cuban restaurant on the top floor of The Seaport, Since I'm Cuban I eat there a lot so I know a lot of the stuff they serve there.) **We ordered croquette's for appetizer **(It's fried dough stuffed with Mashed potatoes and Meat or other filling.) ** Me and Edward spilt a platter of Ropa Veja **(Rice with shredded meat, peppers, Onions, Beans, Potatoes, and Olives) **and everyone else ordered a sandwich except for my dad who ordered Cuban Chicken **(It's basically a Chicken Parm., But with a different seasoning and different sauce.) **After eating we walked around the City some more. Then we went back to the Studio and said bye to my dad. I hugged him and said

'Bye dad! Thanks for today everyone loved it.' He smiled his crinkly eyed smile as he replied.

'No problem kiddo, I'm glad you had fun, and your friends too. You can make it up to me by winning this thing.' I laughed and nodded and walked inside. As soon as I walked inside I got tired and I started slowly walking threw backstage. Then, the floor disappeared beneath me and Edward was carrying me in his arms bridal style. I smiled up at him and leaned up in his arms to kiss him. He stopped walking a kissed me back. I wrapped around his neck and held myself up. After a minute or two (I wasn't really paying attention anymore…) Edward pulled away, smiled at me again and kept walking. He walked into my dressing room/bedroom **(yes, they stay at the studio…don't ask why…it was just easier for me) **he laid me on my bed and pulled the covers over me. He sat down next to me and just held me, humming a tune that sounded like a lullaby. Soon enough I fell asleep in his arms.

Edward's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at Bella sleeping in my arms. She looked so peaceful when she's asleep. I hummed her the song that she inspired that I wrote the other day. I plan on playing it for her soon. Just watching her made me feel tired, we had a long day and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't tired. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I'm not sure when exactly I feel asleep.

Alice's P.O.V **(hehehe)**

I woke up the next morning to the Sun shining brightly in my eyes. I groaned and roller over and fell off my bed. _Shit _I thought to myself as I got up of the floor and walked over to my curtains and shut them. I walked into Bella's room to wake her up, knowing she would be the hardest to wake up. I walked in a stopped dead in my tracks. I saw Bella fast asleep on the bed in Edward's arms. He was asleep to and they both were smiling slightly. I mental scearmed and ran into my room and grabbed my camera, then I ran into Rose's room, woke her up and gave her, her camera.

'Alice, where are you dragging me and my camera to?' She asked irraitied.

'SHHHHH!!! You'll wake them up!' She only stared at me with the 'What do you mean THEM?' look. I led her into Bella's and showed her. Rose 'awwwww'ed and then me and her started taking pictures like crazy.

Bella's P.O.V

Ugh, what is that flashing behind my eyes, and what is around my waist? I woke up to bright flashes going off behind my eye lids. And I felt something warm around my waist. I opened my eyes just to see a bright white flash. Being the klutz I am, me and bright white lights DON'T mix. I screamed and fell off the bed. I landed hard on my ass and then I looked up to see Alice and Rose holding in laughs and then I saw Edward's head above me.

'Bella! You ok?' He asked as he offered me his hand.

'I'm fine, but what are you doing here?' I asked him as I took his hand and he helped on off my butt. He shrugged.

'I guess I must have falling asleep here last night when I carried you in here. And Alice why were you taking photos?' He turned to the Pixie and stared at her. She smiled and said.

'Oh, gotta have a photo Album to remember these times you two do something cute or *cough*sicking*cough* or something like that.' Me and Edward rolled our eyes as she and Rose left the room. Edward told me to get ready and he would take me out to Brunch since it was 11 in the afternoon. He left and I quickly showered and changed. Then I met Edward outside and we walked down the Sidewalk to get something to eat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

OK, sorry for the stupid ending, I couldn't think of any way else to end this chapter. Well, thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

R&R&R!

~Chrissie

Rockergrl1321


	20. AN New Intrsument Info

**OK, so I decided to change the descriptions of some of the instruments. I don't feel like deleting the chapters to replace the descriptions so I'm just gonna put them here. Also, I forgot the Disclaimer for the last chapter so for the last chapter I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. OK, now that that's over with here are the new descriptions, the new instruments are already on my profile so check them out.**

**Edward's Guitar: **

Before Edward's guitar was a black X-plorer guitar. I changed it to a simple Black guitar with a silver neck and patch on the base of the guitar.

**Bella's Guitar:**

Before Bella's Guitar was a light blue base with a silver neck and patch on the base. I now changed it to a Midnight blue guitar with a Silver neck and a gray/silver patch on the base with Silver sparkles in the blue.

**Emmett's Drums:**

I kept Emmett's drums the same. They are the same simple black drums.

**Rosalie's Drums: **

Like Emmett, I kept Rosalie's drums the same red drums with the black rims.

**Alice's Bass:**

Alice's bass used to be an ALL purple bass with a black neck. Now it's a Purple Base with a silver patch and a dark brown wood neck.

**Jasper's Bass:**

Before Jasper's bass used to be a dull forest green bass with a black neck. Now, it's a brighter Forest green wood look with a black patch and neck.

**So that's the new info for the instruments. Thanks for reading and don't forget to read my new story Best Damn Thing or any of my other stories. Thanks guys!**

**-Chrissie**

**Rockergrl1321**


	21. Ayer

**A/N: ****OK, I've finally been able to update! I have an awesome song for this chapter for the guys so I'm skipping their brunch date and going later on in the day to when they get back to the show. Thanks guys!!!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ugh, I forgot to write it the last real chapter in this story too! For the last chapter and this one…I do not own Twilight. Only copy's of the books, the movie, and 2 shirts…one being an Emmett shirt!!! WOO! I also don't own the 2 songs used in this chapter.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bella's P.O.V

Me and Edward walked back to the stage after brunch. When we got there we had to go to the stage because Jason had to announce something. When we got there, Jason started talking.

'OK guys, for this challenge you can either go back to the solo acts or you can sing as a group of 2 for another week but you will have to perform 2 songs.' The guys looked at us as we looked at them. We all nodded at once and walked off to write the songs. As soon as we got to the guy's dressing room, Emmett picked me up and said

'I wanna sing with Bells!' I laughed and nodded at everyone else and they agreed. Rose is going to play the drums, Alice and Edward are gonna play guitar and Jasper was going to play the bass. Emmett wanted to rap so we wrote his part to be kinda like a rap and mine is normal. Then we wrote the 2nd song where we decided that the girls will be the main singer since I only sing the chorus in the last song. After about an hour we had the 2nd song done and we were ready to go…we just needed to change first. Alice threw me a pair of denim shorts, a gray tank-top, and a red and blue Elmo jacket and I zipped it up half way. I also put on a blue puffy hat, my lucky necklace, black and white plaid hoop earrings and my grey converse's. After Alice and Rose were dressed with tank-tops and jackets, we met the guys backstage and we waited until we had to go. We were 3rd so we watched first 2 groups. Well, they watched I thought of how much this contest changed my life. A total of 10 groups came into this contest and 3 are gone. We're almost to the final 5 and I will give anything to go into the final 5. Also, and this is maybe the most important thing, I met Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Jasper became my clam, caring, protective, and loyal brother and Emmett became my very protective, hilarious, crazy big brother and partner in crime.

And then, there was Edward. My love. I will do anything for him and I'm pretty sure it's vice versa. He meant a lot to me an-

'Bella…Bella..BELLA!' Someone screamed at me.

'Huh? What?' was my genius reply. I saw Alice staring up into my face smirking.

'We on in 2 minutes so FOCUS!' I nodded and followed her to the edge of the stage. I saw Emmett on the side of the stage and everyone else on stage. I walked on stage and walked to the stand up microphone in the center right of the stage. There was an empty stand next to me and Emmett was holding his microphone and he would bring it over to the center left and probably not use it…but it's there anyway. Then Jason told us to get off the stage with me taking the microphone off the stand and bringing the stand offstage and holding my microphone so that he can announce us. We walked off and then He introduced us.

'OK, next we have two awesome bands that have been killing the competition. One team got a scare one week' I shuddered thinking about that night. Edward wrapped his arm around me as Jason kept talking. 'But, there still here and still rocking! Give it up for The Forbidden Beat and Temptation!' The crowd went crazy and all of us except Emmett walked on stage. Then, the guys started the music and I held the mic loosely in my hand and Emmett started slowly making his way to the center of the stage. When the crowd saw him with a mic, they screamed

'Show us what you got Emmett!' We laughed, especially Emmett and he stuck his thumb up in the direction of the voice. We he reached the front of the stage, he started singing.

'_Oh, hot damn,_

_This is my jam._

_Keep me partyin til the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand,_

_You make me throw my hands in the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer._

'_Oh, hot damn,_

_This is my jam._

_Keep me partyin til the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand,_

_You make me throw my hands in the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer.'_

As he started his little rap session, the crowd went crazy with cheers and whistle's.

_**(Key: E – Emmett, B-Bella, A-Both,)**_

_**E (B)**_

'_Hey this is my jam,_

_Y'all don't understand,_

_I'll make you understand._

_What's pumping in my CD player (player),_

_Party all night like yayer (yayer),_

_Shawty got her hands in the Ayer (Ayer)._

_Make me want to take it dare._

_**E**_

'_Then I go, here I go, here is my song._

_DJ bring it back, I'm in my zone._

_I keep payed for that cop and bring them bones._

_When they guap until the early mornin'._

_I need that coke when I'm up in the club,_

_Even my Chevy that pull up on dubs._

_Give me that drop ya know bass like the drug._

_Oh hot damn,_

_Celebrate to the A.M,_

_My love is so much it's got me saying._

'_Oh, hot damn,_

_This is my jam._

_Keep me partyin til the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand,_

_You make me throw my hands in the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer._

I took a breathe as I stepped forward with the mic and sang along with Emmett. When I sang I heard someone scream 'Finally!' and I smiled as I held in a laugh and sang as I walked along the stage.

**A**

'_Oh, hot damn,_

_This is my jam._

_Keep me partyin til the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand,_

_You make me throw my hands in the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer.'_

_**E**_

'_Hey I just might start the way,_

_Like I'm in a ball game, do my thing._

_Hands up high, got money in the bank._

_I'm so flang, 7-40-7 flang._

_Rock it don't stop it._

_How I got my name._

_Baby keep on popping, you might get it._

_Walk the red carpet, won't see you the same._

_I give startin' now give it more mayne._

_**E(B)**_

'_You're showing off that stare (stare),_

_I'm hood so it's really unfair (fair),_

_Look good, Shorty gonna get bare (bare),_

_We trip mama city like the mayor (mayor)_

'_Oh, hot damn (damn),_

_This is my jam (jam)._

_Keep me partyin til the A.M._

_**A**_

_Y'all don't understand,_

_You make me_

_**E**_

_throw my hands in the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer._

_**B**_

'_Throw my hands in the_

_**D**_

'_Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer._

As we sang, Emmett walked back towards Jasper so he can do the what we call, the 'breakdown'.

_**J**_

'_Aye, now stop.' _Me and Emmett stopped.

'_Whoa, put your hands in the air.' _Me and Emmett each up one hand, the one's that weren't holding the microphone's, in the air.

'_It's a stick-up, stick-up, stick-up,_

_A stick-up, touch the ceiling baby._

_**J (B)**_

'_(throw my hands in the)_

_Put your hand's up._

_(throw my hands in the)_

_Put your hand's up._

_(throw my hands in the)_

_Put your, put your hands in the_

_(throw my hands in the Ayer, Ayer)._

_**E**_

'_Put your hand's up, to the sky, to the sky._

_Wave them, wave them round and round and side to side,_

_Side to side._

_It's a party, Shawty go on and touch the roof, touch the roof._

_And we got bottle's poppin' at my booth._

_**E(B)**_

_(So throw your hands in the Ayer)._

_Touch the ceiling baby._

_Feel it, feel it baby._

_Throw your hands up._

_**A**_

'_Oh, hot damn,_

_This is my jam._

_Keep me partyin til the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand,_

_You make me throw my hands _

_In the Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer, ay, Ayer._

_**B**_

'_Ayer, ay, Ayer, Ayer._

_Throw them hands up.'_

When we finished, the crowd stood up and cheered, whistled and jumped like a giant martini glass was in the bad of a truck. **(A/N: lol this actually happened to me and my dad when we were driving home from my cousin's bridal shower. This one kid saw it and started jumping up and down like crazy and clapping. It was so funny! And then someone chased us with a bike…that was weird) **

Me and Emmett took a quick bow and ran off stage and Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug and spun me.

'That was incredible Bells! Awesome job!' He put me down.

'Thanks Em! You too. I didn't know you could rap.' He smiled and answered.

'Neither did I.'

Only Emmett….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

OK, the next chapter will be the other song…I just need to think of one first…any ideas??? Thanks guys! R&R&R!

BTW, if you didn't know, the song was In the Ayer by Flo Rida ft. Fergie and Will..

~Chrissie

NewYorkBaby2113


	22. AN PLEASE READ

**A/N: *****Smiles shyly and waves* Hi everyone. OK, so I know I haven't updated this is a while. The last time I wrote for this I realized it was the chapter after the next one…oops. And also, I lost the feeling I had when I wrote this…so I stopped. (I know what some of you are thinking, and no I'm NOT discontinuing the story…I thought about it though) but I've been reading all the comments, almost 200, thanks guys! A lot of you said that it's an amazing story and how much you love it, so I'm not gonna stop this and I'll try to keep going. So, it might take a little longer, but thank you all so much fro staying with me through this it really means a lot to me.**

**One more thing, I wrote a Harry Potter story, its called 'The Twins Who Lived' and no one has really read it so check it out. **

**Thank you so much again, I promise ill try hard to keep your love with this story. Bye**

**~Chrissie**


End file.
